The Demon ( Elsa x Reader)
by Mvniain
Summary: You're a deserter soldier from a kingdom close to Arendelle who's trying to rebuild his life, but you're hiding a terrible secret. (Elsa x Male Reader)
1. Chapter 1

**If you're here, I assume you're a fan of Frozen and the Reader theme, this is my first fanfic, I had to translate this story because I don't speak English fluently so I used a translator for this story, if you find any grammar, narration or history flaws, let me know in the is written in the first person. I tried to make it a unisex story, but I don't think I was very refer to your name, the label (Y/N) is , without further ado, here's the story...Pd: If you have suggestions, questions or criticisms, I will be happy to answer them both in the comments and by internal message :).**

It is night, I walk through the snowy forests of Arrendelle, I go to that city to rebuild my life, I want to leave behind all the atrocities I committed serving Agder's army, I no longer want to be the devil as they called me, but if they knew the truth, the story would have been different...

I am wearing my uniform, which is made up of my tunic, pants, boots, gloves, a hood that hides my face, all black and my faithful crossbow along with its arrows that have accompanied me since I joined the army.

I continue walking and see a light in the distance, it seems to be a bonfire, if there is a bonfire it means that someone is camping there maybe I will ask him to receive me tonight, I don't need him, but I could use some company after spending days walking this way.

I approach the campfire, I hear two men screaming, they seem to be thieves who want to rob a tall, blond guy, one of the thieves is tall and muscular with a prominent beard and black hair, the other seems to be a miniature version of it, although it also looks strong. I hide behind a tree so I don't get caught so I can see better.

\- Give me the damn reindeer! says the tallest man.

\- No, take my sled and my work tools but leave Sven alone! the tall, blond man between the thief and the reindeer replies.

-That's sweet, did you hear Hakoon? He's got a name for that stupid reindeer!" says the other thief.

\- I don't have time for your stupid games, give me the reindeer! says the thief, as he draws his sword.

\- Wait Ivar, we don't want to hurt this guy, we only care about the reindeer, - says Hakoon.

\- I've had enough of this asshole, if he doesn't understand the good ones, the bad ones it is," says Ivar as he kicks the blond guy's ribs, destabilizes him and throws him to the ground, leaving him and the reindeer alone.

Ivar slowly approaches Sven, with blade in hand he intends to kill him in front of his owner. The blond boy on the floor can do nothing, Hakoon has him pinned down and threatened with his sword, one false move and the boy dies.

I quickly carry my crossbow with an arrow, aim, and shoot Ivar.

\- AAAHG! What the hell! exclaims Ivar as he withdraws the arrow from his shoulder.

He can't see me, from his point of view everything is dark.

\- Get out of there, you coward! Hakoon screams without taking his eyes off the blond boy.

I appear in the dark with my crossbow already loaded and ready to fire.

\- Listen, you two, you better leave that guy and his reindeer alone, I tell you.

-And what if we don't want to - Ivar replies.

\- Well, you'll see them with me. I'll tell you as I approach slower and slower.

\- It's useless to try, we're two against one and we're holding this guy hostage,- says Hakoon.

As I slowly approach I watch the fire, I already have my combat strategy in mind. The fire seems to move from one place to another, it is the same effect when the wind suddenly blows out.

I raise my gun and aim, everything is dark, I know where to shoot. Shooting.

I don't hear any screaming, not even any reaction, just a man's still body falling. I hit Hakoon.

Out of nowhere the bonfire lights up again, Hakoon's body lies dormant on the floor, there is an uncomfortable silence. I can see Ivar's scary face, I've seen that face before, it's the face of mercy.

\- How did you do that? Ivar says to me as he trembles and looks at me with his eyes wide open.

I'm not answering.

-WHO ARE YOU?! Ivar cries out.

Silence again.

As I get much closer to him I see the reindeer called Sven standing next to his master, he has not risen from the ground. I also see it in his eyes, it's the fear and distrust that I produce in him.

\- Listen to me "friend", let's play a game, shall we?. I give you a 20-second head start to run, and I'll start my hunt at zero.

Without thinking for a second, Ivar ran terrified into the woods, his desire for freedom was much stronger than fighting me.

\- ¡20!...

\- ¡19!...

-¡18!...

Ivar runs fast, he doesn't know where to go, he just tries to find the end of the forest to get out of that place. His breathing becomes heavy, he rests on a tree to rest.

He's confident they won't catch him.

-¡3!...

-¡2!...

-¡1!...

-¡0!

I take an arrow out of my arrow holder that is on my back to carry my crossbow. I'm in the trees, it's not too far, I can smell his fear.

The arrow is ejected with incredible speed into the forest, they spend a few seconds to hear his cries of pain.

I walk a few more meters, guided by the sound of Ivaar's agony. He's lying on the floor bleeding, it looks like I hit him in the chest, but he's still squirming.

\- I will give you a dignified death, you damned bastard, - I told him as they pulled the bloody arrow from his chest to reuse it again.

I got him in the head.

Adrenaline pumping up all over my body and my desire for blood was growing, I decided to control myself. It was time to go back to the campfire to find out about the blond boy and his reindeer.

I approach where it all began, I can see the bonfire, a sled with a huge piece of ice, it seems this guy is an ice harvester, I say to myself, but I don't see the subject or the reindeer.

I'm heading for the fire. Under my watch. I sit around the campfire, it's been so long since I've felt that feeling of warmth in my body.

I hear a few steps back, turn around and see the blond guy holding Hakoon's sword, pointing it at me.

I take my arrow-carrier off my back and throw it away like my crossbow. I raise my hands in defeat.

\- Listen to me, I didn't come here to rob you like those bandits, I just came to ask you to meet me tonight by your campfire, I promise I'll leave at dawn.

He stares at me but no longer has that look of fear and distrust, he seems more relaxed.

Put the sword down and offer me your hand to stand up.

I get up.

We shake hands real good.

\- Hello, I am (Y/N).

\- Hi I'm Kristoff and this is my best friend Sven.


	2. Chapter 2

I talked to Kristoff around the campfire, he told me about most of his life and how he was adopted by a troll family. I was surprised that he was not just an ice harvester, he is the boyfriend of Princess Anna de Arrendelle, the younger sister of Queen Elsa.

A strange sensation ran through my body when Kristoff named Queen Elsa, I have heard with admiration many stories about her and how she brought the eternal winter to all of Arendelle. I didn't dare ask him if his powers were real, I didn't have the courage to do it.

\- Answer me a question (Y/N), I saw you watching the fire as you approached, it seemed like you could communicate with it...

The question bothers me, you can't tell a man you just met that you have the ability to control fire at your mercy. I'd rather lie to him.

\- ha ha ha no, there was a lot of wind, I knew the fire would go out and then light up again. It's a trick I learned in Agder's militia.

Kristoff was surprised when he heard me say the word Agder. It is common knowledge that Agder has one of the best militias in this sector, his soldiers are known to be cruel and ruthless.

\- So... what are you doing around here? Kristoff speaks to me again, clearly surprised by what I have just confessed.

There's an awkward silence. I stare into the fire for a few minutes.

\- I'll be honest with you, I'm a deserter, I was a high-ranking soldier once in Agder, I didn't feel comfortable with the way that kingdom was ruled, so I decided to run away.

As I look back at Kristoff I see that he is sleeping, lying next to Sven and using him as a pillow.

Seeing that scene, I decided to sleep.

I open my eyes slowly. It's not dawn yet. I get up and see that the fire has burned out. Kristoff and Sven are placidly asleep.

I pack up all my stuff and leave just like I promised the night before.

The sun's coming up. It must be about 6:00 in the morning, I've been in the woods for about two hours. Now I understand why the kingdom of Agder never dared to invade Arendelle, this forest is endless, besides, I would not invade this place having Queen Elsa as monarch.

I can't stop thinking about Queen Elsa, I find the stories about how she could control the snow and ice fascinating. It motivates me to know that someone can control their powers so well, too bad I don't know how to do it.

I stop my march and raise my hands to the level of my face. I look at my black gloves, this is the only way I can keep my powers hidden.

A memory comes to me.

I never had a family and if I did, I don't remember it.

I lived in an orphanage outside of Agder with other children, made many friends there, and the caregivers were people who always cared for me. I can say that they were always my family and my closest maternal figure.

But one day, when I was 10 at the time, I decided to run away from the orphanage. It wasn't too hard for me to do as I had my own room. I went out the window of my room and headed downtown.

I wanted to get to know the city, I never had the chance to be there, I always lived in the orphanage. The caregivers always told us that we were forbidden to go to the city because the soldiers recruited children who roamed the streets, I didn't care about that at all.

I had to walk through the vast meadows before I got to Agder. I stopped abruptly when I saw a lake, but that lake was not normal, the water was dark purple. I approached slowly towards the shore of that singular lake. I felt a hand on my back that pushed me and I fell into the lake. It was hard for me to stay afloat and when I finally looked up, I saw a woman in a tunic and a burgundy hood covering her face, her feet were not on the ground, she could levitate.

I was afraid to see that woman, she didn't look like a normal woman. She lowered her hood and I could see her better: her hair was wavy black, her smile was a little sinister, but her eyes, her eyes were deep red.

She looked at me and watched me try to survive. She uttered the following words:

"Vördr, Lord of the Southwest wind, I summon you.

Vördr, O brother of Humwawa, I summon you.

O smiling dark angel, I summon thee.

O you double-winged cuckold demon, I summon you.

Vördr, sink your teeth in (Y/N).

Vördr, may your howling destroy his soul.

O Vördr, you cling to your victims until death,

Hold on to (Y/N),

for this is my will."

As she said these last words, the woman vanished. Leaving me alone in this huge, strange lake.

I swam as hard as I could to touch the mainland. I lay on the floor. My body was exhausted from the effort to stay afloat.

My head kept echoing in those words that woman threw at me, it seemed like a curse, how did that woman know my name?

I woke up with the decision to return to the orphanage, I no longer wanted to go to Agder.

I arrived at the entrance of the orphanage with my body shaking, I was not feeling well, I was feeling dizzy. My hands moved against my will and pointed at the orphanage, I couldn't run, I couldn't move, I couldn't do anything.

A feeling of warmth ran through my body, concentrating on my hands. A voice in my head said to me:

\- "Kill them".

I didn't know how to react, I had no control over my thoughts.

From my hands, fireballs were created. I knew what was going to happen, there was nothing I could do.

The fireballs came out of my hands, there was a huge explosion, and I finally got control of my body.

I ran fast, no one survived, it was all ashes and debris. I cried all night, I couldn't sleep remembering all my loved ones. I felt like the worst person in the world. If only I hadn't run away from my room none of this would have happened.

Hours passed and I felt some horses approaching. I could tell that those horses were Agder's militia, I assumed they would ask about what happened, I didn't have the answers for that.

What happened here? A soldier speaks to me who stopped in front of me.

\- No...no...no...I don't know - I stutter back.

\- WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW?! you think this is a game?!.

\- ¡Enough! - shouts a man from the bottom, he seems to be a high-ranking military man - take him to the barracks...

As he utters these words another soldier strikes me with the sword's grip.

I'm losing consciousness.

Waking up in a cell, it doesn't take long when I feel a few steps from the stairs, it was the same high-ranking military man.

Now tell me what happened in the orphanage - the man looking me in the eye - a farmer who was travelling told us that there was a big explosion in that place, he arrived scared because he saw a light when it was destroyed.

\- No... you're not going to believe me, but... from my hands they... they... created some balls of fire, I don't know how I did it, it was something that happened against my will - I respond crying.

He looks at me and smiles. Open the cell and extend his hand to me

\- you'll come with me, I think you already have a new home.

After that day everything changed, the man who interrogated me in the cell was Captain Enok. He was an experienced military man serving King Ragnar of Agder and had conquered several places in his name. On my first day he appointed me as a crossbow soldier, trained me with his subordinates, which made me feel quite accepted by them. I could tell they were like family to me.

Another memory comes to mind.

Years later they sent me on my first expedition. He had enough training in the army and we were assigned as a mission to invade the kingdom of Sunhed.

Upon arriving at Sunhed's kingdom, his soldiers were already prepared for a possible invasion, they attacked us by surprise as they tried to destroy the wall that separated the outside of the kingdom.

Everything looked complicated, our army was outnumbered by Sunhed's soldiers and casualties increased. I couldn't stand how easily those guys could kill our men. For the first time, our army was being defeated.

An anger was mounting all over me, I couldn't tolerate defeat, I wasn't going to allow myself to lose my new family again. My heart rate accelerated and my body trembled with helplessness.

I pass out.

I wake up and I see all my friends in the militia around me, they look scared. Captain Enok looks at me triumphantly, but his gaze is different, as if he had seen something out of the ordinary.

I stand up and watch around me, I am still on the outskirts of the city, the rival soldiers are dead, I hear explosions and screams from afar, they tell me that some of our men are doing the great deed: conquering Sunhed.

I try to run to join the battle, until Captain Enok stops me.

-(Y/N) You won't be able to join this fight, I wouldn't go in your state.

I look down and see that my outfit is full of blood. The blood doesn't seem to be mine. I react shocked, my memories become confused.

\- You will return to Agder with some soldiers, you will help to move our wounded and dead comrades.

-But...

-It's an order (Y/N), you've done enough,- says Captain Enok.

I don't object, what Captain Enok says comes true without question.

Returning to Agder I walk alone, the soldiers look at me sideways and suspicious. They decide to take me away from everything and don't talk to me. I don't know what I did, but was it so bad that they wouldn't talk to me? I analyze my body, my clothes have blood on them, but I don't have any wounds, how is that possible, it scares me every time. I try to remember, but my mind is blocked.

Back home nobody told me what happened in Sunhed, nobody wanted to talk to me, it's like I was a weirdo or something, everyone avoided me, like they were afraid of me.

I had nightmares back then, dreaming the same thing every night. I was in Sunhed, watching all our men die. It wasn't me, it looked different: I saw huge wings on my back, my arms and legs were longer than usual, my nails protruded from my hands and I felt horns on my head.

I flew over the battlefield and threw myself at the rival soldiers. One by one, I was removing them with my long, sharp fingernails. It looked like a bloodbath I enjoyed.

My concentration is interrupted when I hear the growling of wolves around me in a circle.

I was so distracted, I let my guard down. Now I'll have to act very carefully.

The pack is made up of eight wolves. It's impossible to run. I can't use my crossbow, I won't have the time to react before the wolves attack me. I'll have to use my powers.

I slowly remove my right glove with my left hand.

Suddenly I see a steel spike flying towards the Alpha male. It hits the back, the wolf screams in pain and the pack retreats along with the Alpha from the scene.

Kristoff's sled, guided by Sven, quickly arrives.

-I think we're even, Kristoff laughs.

-Why did you come to help me? I address him.

\- I cannot let my savior go without his deserved reward. Come on, get on my sled.

I'm getting in the passenger seat of the sled.

\- Thanks Kristoff, you don't have to do this, really. Just take me to Arendelle and I'll manage.

\- Are you crazy? I can't leave you to your fate (Y/N). You saved me, you'll be proof that the council was wrong. This is the third time I've been in trouble for not having someone to guard me. The council has never wanted to assign me a soldier. They never accepted that he was Anna's boyfriend, they always told me that she deserved someone better than me, like a prince or a merchant - Kristoff pronounces this last sentence with a touch of sadness.

\- Man, I don't know you, but I know you're a good match for her, because I see the effort of a man who wants to improve himself every day.

Kristoff trades her aura of sadness for a motivating smile. I never thought I would have the gift of consoling people, I had never been in this situation before.

\- Hang on (Y/N) we'll go at full speed! exclaims Kristoff with a voice of being a self-confident man.

I relax a little bit in the sled before I get to Arendelle.


	3. Chapter 3

We're approaching Arendelle. Kristoff and Sven are traveling at an incredible speed. In the distance I see the castle and the sea on the horizon, it is a delight for the eyes that combination. Upon entering the kingdom, the citizens euphorically greet Kristoff, he seems to be a very dear man here. The guards guarding the castle recognize the sled and rush to open the doors for us to enter. A redheaded woman with a very elegant hairstyle receives us, I deduce that she is Princess Anna. She is dressed in a traditional bunad that is formed by a black bodice, with olive green sleeves and a lighter green skirt. I admit you have good taste in dressing.

\- Kristoff, Sven finally arrived! I missed you so much! Princess Anna pounces on Kristoff and kisses him quite energetically.

\- Anna... please... stop... not here... - Kristoff tries to get out of the princess' clutches - I invited someone.

The princess stops her attack of passion and stares at me.

-Wooow Kristoff, I'm glad you made a new friend, it wasn't healthy to have Sven as your only friend.

\- Hey, I do have a lot of friends,- Kristoff exclaims indignantly.

The princess and Sven laugh in unison. I'm a little perplexed that Sven understands human conversations.

I come over and bow to the princess.

\- Princess, it's an honor to meet you, I introduce myself, my name is (Y/N) of... ...

\- Please don't call me princess, it's very formal, just tell me Anna - she says in a very fast voice. I see she's got plenty of energy.

-Kristoff, Sven, I'm glad you guys are back, I hear a voice coming from the castle entrance. To my surprise it's a snowman with his own cloud, the snowman is coming right at us.

The dummy stops walking to look at me.

\- Who is he? he asks Anna in a curious tone.

\- Olaf, he is (Y/N) Kristoff's new friend - points out Anna to me.

\- A NEW FRIEND! - Shout with great joy Olaf - Hello I am Olaf and I like hugs!, Want a hug?.

Olaf extends his arms so that I can embrace him. I really don't know what to do. Kristoff comes over and whispers to me:

\- If I were you I would give him that hug, he is very insistent when it comes to hugs, he will not leave you alone all day.

Faced with such advice, I bent down to be on the same level as Olaf and decided to embrace him.

I admit it's a good hug. I can't remember the last time I hugged someone. I close my eyes to enjoy this moment.

The hug is interrupted when I hear a very angelic female voice.

\- It's good to have you at home Kristoff - the woman comes over to caress Sven and welcome Kristoff.

My heart is racing. My eyes couldn't believe what they were seeing. It was Queen Elsa herself!. The stories about her were true: her beauty was her best weapon.

My breathing gets heavier and time passes slowly. I can admire every detail of her.

Her pale skin combines with her platinum-plated hair arranged with a French tail. Her dress was made entirely of ice, as were her shoes, which confirms to me that her powers are real. But what caught my eye the most was his blue eyes. I got lost in his eyes like a sailor gets lost at sea.

She makes eye contact with me trying to get my attention. I'm clearly deconcentrated.

\- My queen, let me introduce myself, my name is (Y/N) of Agder, former crossbowman officer in your service - I pronounce these words as I kneel down and kiss your right hand.

The queen is blushing with my recent action. Frankly, so do I.

Anna has a look of complicity with Kristoff, she knows what's going on but she can't say it.

\- What do you say we go for lunch, Kai and Gerda have prepared an excellent lunch for us," says Anna.

\- It's an excellent idea - answers Queen Elsa in a solemn tone.

The interior of the castle is really huge, they invite me for a brief tour of the place. I can admire the architectural details of the rooms, no room is the same as another, they are all different and with their own charm.

Anna and Olaf are my guides. You both seem very excited to have a guest. They tell me all their games and what they do in their day, like making up stories at the foot of the library fireplace or the day the queen prepared a whole tour with gifts inside the castle for Anna's birthday.

While Anna and Olaf talk to me. I look back to see that Kristoff and His Majesty are talking. I can't hear you as you're a long way from my position.

-This is the dining room (Y/N), let's go in, there's moose to eat. - Olaf comes in very quickly.

Everybody goes into the dining room but me. A royal guard asks me for my crossbow. Logically, I'm still a stranger to them and therefore a possible killer. I give you my crossbow and arrow holder with pleasure.

Before entering the large dining room I stop to look at the paintings in the corridor, there are portraits of some previous monarchs, I assume that one of them must be the parents of Queen Elsa and Anna. I walk a little more to keep watching. I stop at a portrait that looks like Queen Elsa. She looks different, it seems to be the day of her coronation. Her dress is bluish-green, buttoned up to her neck, bra with a bronze trim, black sleeves and magenta cloak, her hairstyle is updoed and she wears her crown.

I'm still appreciating this work of art. It's amazing how good she looks.

\- Very pretty, isn't it? I hear Anna's voice behind me.

\- Yes... she is very beautiful - I say in a very clumsy tone.

I turn and see Anna with that same smile she looked at Kristoff at the castle entrance. I blush slightly.

\- I was referring to the painting... this one... has many details... I think it is very well done - I answer in an even clumsier way.

Anna has a little laugh.

\- Come on, we're waiting for you to eat. Anna leads me to the dining room.

Anna sits me next to Olaf and Queen Elsa, who is the head of the family. In front is Anna and Kristoff next to her. Kai and Gerda serve us the delicious Elk.

Minutes pass, no one makes a comment. I see Anna and Kristoff eating moose meat with their hands. I expected it from Kristoff, he must spend a lot of time outdoors that eating with silverware would be a waste of time. But Anna is curious, she eats as if there were no tomorrow, she is very different from her sister Elsa, she eats with the cutlery and in a very elegant way.

\- So (Y/N), Kristoff told me that you saved his life from bandits.

\- Is that true (Y/N)? Anna looks at me in amazement.

\- It's nothing, I just did the right thing. I answer.

\- Come on (Y/N), don't be modest. Tell the story - Ask for Kristoff.

That's how I told them everything that happened last night. Of course I didn't comment on the bloodthirsty details, or my ability to control the fire.

Anna and Olaf kept asking me questions. I feel a little bad for Kristoff, I look like the hero of this story. Not even my comment about how Kristoff returned my hand by attacking the Alpha male in the pack changed his perception of me.

-Surprising anecdote - The queen looks at me - it's to be expected from an Agder soldier, you really are brilliant.

I'm smiling silly.

We stayed and talked all afternoon, time went by so quickly. The four of them talked about stories and things they did together, like the sledding race they set up to see the northern lights. None of them asked about my reasons for desertion.

At night, Kai and Gerda clear the table. It was an excellent meal, I can't complain.

Kristoff, Olaf and Anna go to their respective rooms, while Queen Elsa takes me to my room.

\- (Y/N) thank you for saving Kristoff and Sven from those thieves. You don't know how important Kristoff is to Anna, if anything were to happen to her, she would be devastated - the queen says these words on the door of my new room.

\- Queen Elsa, it was nothing...

-Please stop that, don't call me queen, just tell me Elsa - she says to me in a rather comical tone.

\- All right... Elsa... - I tell her in a monarchy tone.

Elsa laughs a little, puts her hands on her mouth and avoids laughing any more.

\- You know?, you can stay as long as you want. It can't be easy to escape from Adger's kingdom, I don't really know why, but if you want to discuss it I'll be here - Elsa smiles, comes over and says goodbye with a little kiss on the cheek.

Get his lips away from my cheek immediately. I can see your expression a little nervous. She walks as fast as she can to her room. I'm going into mine instead.

I sit on the edge of my bed to reflect on this day. Who knew saving an ice picker would bring several benefits. Kristoff was right, I finally got my reward.

I lie down in my bed, I had no trouble falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm attacking Sunhed's soldiers one by one. I have no mercy on them. I enjoy being able to end their lives.

The rival army is gathering and trying to attack me at the same time.

I make a circular motion with my hands to create two fireballs. I hope the army gets closer, they're a close range. I throw those bursts of fire with all my delight, all the soldiers are burnt to a crisp.

No Sunhed soldiers left standing. Something strikes me. One of the soldiers is wearing a helmet that covers his entire face, so I come over to see who it is.

I bend down and slowly remove the helmet. When I finally manage to do it, I see whose face that was, it was Elsa's!

A feeling of guilt runs through my body. I feel nauseous, I can't stand up, I feel a pressure in my chest...

\- ¡(Y/N)! (Y/N), wake up! Wake up! Wake up! ... .

Everything goes black.

* * *

I slowly open my eyes, my breathing is quickening. I feel a presence in my room. Coincidentally, it's Elsa, who's sitting on a chair next to my bed.

\- (Y/N), are you all right? , it looks like you had a nightmare - Elsa puts her hand against my chest, slowly rising up my cheek. I feel a little calmer.

I enjoy every second of this moment. But there's one thing that doesn't make sense.

\- Elsa... What are you doing in my room? I ask.

I see Elsa blushing with my question.

\- This... I... I came to wake you up, I wanted to invite you to walk Arendelle with us, but when I came in, I saw that you were moaning and I was worried...

\- Thank you, Elsa - I'm interrupting.

She gives me back a little smile, it's amazing how adorable she looks.

Elsa is leaving my room. I open the windows and I can feel the sea breeze hitting my face. I leaned against the window to reflect on the dream I had:

\- It's strange, I've always had the same dream every night, but there's never been anyone else there before, why did it have to be Elsa, why didn't Kristoff, why didn't Anna, this is very confusing. I'm snorting.

I close the window and tidy up my clothes, see something fall off. I pick up the object from the ground and look at it carefully, it is my ruby medal that was in one of my pockets of my robe, I have it since my initiation ceremony of Agder's army. I grab my clothes and get dressed.

I leave the room, walk down the stairs. I meet Gerda in the hallway, she points out that everyone is in the dining room.

I walk into the dining room, they're all sitting in the same places as last night.

-Good morning (Y/N), how did you sleep? asks Anna.

\- Very well, thank you, I haven't slept so well in a long time - I answer.

Kai and Gerda are bringing us breakfast. There are slices of bread with some sausages and jams prepared by the royal cooks. I'm trying to make eye contact with Elsa, but she ignores me, she seems to have been a little uncomfortable about this morning.

\- It was an excellent breakfast, but I think we have an invitation to our guest - Kristoff mentions.

\- I know! I know! I know! Olaf raises his arms for attention.

\- All right, Olaf...- He gives the word Kristoff to the snowman.

\- Let's make our special guest tour! - Olaf responds cheerfully.

We went out to the outskirts of the castle. Kristoff picks Sven up from the barn, he'll go with us too. We walk a few meters, many people come to Elsa to tell them all their problems. I'm attracted to Elsa's kindness and genuine concern for her people.

\- First place on our tour, the chocolate shop - Anna proposes.

\- Anna, are you serious? We just had breakfast. Kristoff complains.

\- Yes sir, it's never a bad time to eat chocolates - fight back Anna.

We're heading to the chocolate shop. Anna does all her shopping and gives each of us a taste of a piece.

We walked for hours through all of Arendelle. Anna and Olaf, as always, are our tour guides. We visit all the places of interest. I feel how quiet and distant Elsa is, I feel a little guilty about this morning, I will find a way to make it up to her.

We took a little break in a bar. It's early so there aren't many people in this place, except for a small group of people competing in a drinking contest.

An elderly man is taking care of us, seems to be the bartender.

\- Queen Elsa, Princess Anna, what an honour it is to have you come to this humble bar. Ask for anything you want, on the house.

\- Thank you Daniel - the queen and princess respond in unison.

Kristoff orders a craft beer, Anna and Olaf a natural juice instead, while Elsa orders only a glass of water just like me.

Daniel brings us the drinks and we all drink our respective glasses.

I hear a loud laugh before I have my drink, that noise comes from the group of men drinking. One of the men has won the drinks contest, picks up a bag full of gold.

I've got an idea.

\- It seems that I am the winner once again JA JA JA JA!, nobody can beat the great Osman, not even the gods! - He screams in an obvious state of drunkenness.

\- How about I challenge you to a drink contest? - I rise from my place and approach him.

\- You?.

\- That's right, I think I can beat you - I show a slight smile of confidence.

\- Go ahead, I think I'm a little drunk, but I can beat you anyway.

I go to the table and sit in the chair in front of Osman, one of his men serves us two small glasses of aquavit.

\- What do you say we make the bet more interesting? - I ask.

\- That's fine with me, what do you propose?- he answers.

\- I bet you a whole bag of gold and my medal made entirely of ruby.

\- Fair enough, I'll bet you three bags of gold, it's a fortune, you could buy the whole of Arendelle with that if you wanted. Too bad you can't take me.

I take the medal out of my neck and leave it on the table like the bag of gold I had with me. He bets his three bags of gold like he promised.

\- It seems to be quite a beautiful stone," says one of Osman's men.

I look to where Elsa, Anna, Kristoff and Olaf are. They are surprised by my impulsive action, they have no intention of approaching.

I drink my first glass of aquavit just like Osman. They're filling our glass again.

We're going for the eighth glass and Osman seems to be drunker than before. I feel fine instead.

Osman can't drink his glass and faints, which makes me the winner. It was pretty easy.

I place the medal on my neck and collect the prizes that are on the table ready to retire.

\- ¡STOP ! exclaims one of the sword men in hand. I'm surrounded by four other men, also armed. -Nobody beats the great Osman, not even the gods!

\- Excuse me, gentlemen, but this is something I legitimately earned.

\- You're not leaving here until you return all that stuff.

I only have one option and that is to fight, unfortunately I don't have my crossbow with me, which leaves me with only one alternative and that is to use my powers.

I slowly remove my glove with my other hand.

\- If I were you, I wouldn't fight that man... it's the devil himself - an old man takes the floor from the back of the bar.

\- What are you talking about, old man? asks one of the armed men.

\- The legend of the demon is enormous, I would recognize that medal of Adger wherever he went, they will not have a chance against that subject. Listen to an old man's word and let him go.

The men follow the advice of the old man and put down their weapons, which allows me to withdraw from that sector without any fuss, I approach Daniel and hand over some coins for the trouble.

\- You'd better go, I don't want any trouble in my bar,- says Daniel.

The five of us quietly withdrew. On my way out of the bar, I turn around to give an explanation, but I'm interrupted.

\- Wow that was amazing," exclaims Anna excited, - you were able to beat that guy at his game.

\- (Y/N) You must teach me to drink like you - Olaf asks me impressed.

I feel a little confused, I thought you'd be mad at me but you've taken it pretty well.

-Sorry for the inconvenience I caused, have these coins, buy whatever you want, I'll be right back, I have to do some shopping.

\- Let's go for more chocolate - proposes Anna guiding Elsa, Kristoff, Olaf and Sven.

While they're shopping, I'm heading to a jewelry store.

I'm taken care of by a beautiful young woman with long hair, brown eyes and dark skin. I admit she's quite beautiful.

\- Hello, welcome to Arendelle jewelry stores, how can I help you?

I analyze the place and see through the display case a blue necklace with a jewel in the shape of a snowflake, it's perfect.

\- Give me that necklace over there - I point to the necklace.

\- Good choice, is it a gift for your girlfriend?

I blush at the question.

\- No... she's not my girlfriend... yet - I say that last one in a low voice.

The young lady laughs at my clumsy answer.

\- Have three bags of gold, keep the change.

He gives me the necklace in a black case. I keep it in one of my inner pockets in my robe. I say goodbye and leave the place.

I walk a few more meters until I find everyone.

We stop at a small artisanal food stall, hours have passed and my stomach is hungry. We tried a marinated meat that is exquisite. We're not in that place very long.

\- We continue our tour, we arrive at the outskirts of Arendelle, there is a small frozen lake. Elsa's face changes drastically, she looks happy.

\- Do you know how to skate? asks Elsa.

\- Well, no, I've never skated before.

Elsa moves her hands to create skates made entirely of ice for everyone.

Kristoff, Anna, Olaf and Sven go into the lake, while Elsa and I are still on dry land.

I look at that lake with a little nervousness, I don't want to make a fool of myself in front of Elsa.

\- Take my hand - Elsa offers me clearly noticing my face.

I accept his hand immediately, even through my gloves I can feel his cold hands.

We go in slowly, Elsa takes my other hand. We're facing each other with our arms outstretched and spinning. The snow queen laughs and releases a great deal of joy. I smile when I see that scene.

We turn many times, at the same time he releases me and I shoot my way through the ice. I manage to keep my balance. With the impulse I get close to Anna who is alone, while Olaf and Kristoff try to lift Sven from the floor who keeps slipping.

We laughed in unison at the sight of such a spectacle.

Suddenly we heard a crackle in the lake. We see carefully that the ice is opening up at Anna's feet. She looks nervously at her feet, knows what will happen.

\- Anna, I don't want you to move. I whisper.

\- I'll call Kristoff...

\- No Anna, it's too late, just do what I tell you, I'll rescue you. I want you to move your head upwards when you fall so you don't sink so far, it will help me for the rescue.

Anna looks at me with nervousness and terror. You can't do anything, just hope for the inevitable.

The ice breaks at her feet and she falls into the lake.

Everyone notices what happened and runs to my position.

I quickly get rid of my gloves and jump in the water.

Anna is meters away from me, she took my advice and has her head up. I swim to catch her.

I get to her and feel that she is unconscious. I hug her and release a lot of heat, that'll help keep her from freezing.

I swim as fast as possible to the surface, a few more minutes and Anna may suffer from hypothermia if she remains in the water.

I get to the frozen ice and Kristoff takes Anna.

\- Kristoff, I want you to take Anna to the castle as quickly as possible, every second is vital so she doesn't suffer from hypothermia.

Kristoff follows my orders and mounts Anna on top of Sven along with Olaf who accompanies them. They leave immediately.

Instead, I find myself on the ground trying to regain my energy. A few seconds pass before I can get up but something falls to the ground, it's the black case with the necklace.

\- What is this? What is this? asks Elsa curiously as she picks up the case.

\- Elsa... this is for you - I say these words as I take the case out of her hands and open it in front of her.

Elsa opens her eyes in surprise when she sees the necklace and covers her mouth with her hands.

\- (Y/N) ... you didn't have... ... .

\- Elsa, I'm so sorry if I made you uncomfortable with what happened this morning, I apologize for what happened at the bar too. This is a little gift for you, take it as a little token of gratitude for all you've done for me these days.

Elsa looks at me nervously, she doesn't know how to react.

\- (Y/N), I don't know what to say... I don't deserve this. You have been very good to us in this last time and... I was talking to Anna and Kristoff while we were shopping, both of them agreed to propose your name tomorrow in front of the council so that you can be my personal guard... of course if you want.

\- Of course I would love to be your personal guard, it would be an honor to serve you my queen.

\- Here, you dropped your gloves - Elsa picked them up and put them in my hands - you risked your life to save my sister... thank you.

She smiled as she saw Elsa, so worried about her sister, I realize how much Anna means to her.

\- So, will you do the honors for me? Elsa looks at me quite flirtatiously as she exposes her neck so that I can put the necklace on.

\- Of course your highness - I respond in an elegant tone.

We walk to the castle, it's getting dark. Elsa keeps playing with her new necklace, I can see the sparkle in her eyes. Today was a good day.

* * *

 **Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I must admit that I "borrowed" most of this chapter from the fanfic "An Ice Demon" (Elsa x Male Reader) by W. R. Winters**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: In this chapter there will not only be a first-person storyteller, but also a third-person storyteller to make the story more meaningful.**

Back at the castle we have a very deep conversation. I told him about my past, my life in the orphanage and my life in Adger's militia. I didn't mention to him about my powers.

Elsa also told me about her childhood, and how an accident with her powers almost killed Anna, so Elsa's parents, the former kings of Arendelle, decided to keep Elsa locked up in her room. Unfortunately, the kings died in a boat accident on their way to Corona, so Elsa would become queen when she came of age. He also told me when he revealed his powers at his coronation party and had the consequence of freezing Arendelle in an eternal winter because he couldn't control his powers, the good side of it is that this story had a happy ending.

I feel a little guilty for not mentioning my powers, but I do it for a good reason.

We arrive at the castle, Kai receives us and says that Anna is fine, she is prostrate in her room, she just needs some rest.

We enter the room, where Kristoff and Olaf are taking care of her personally.

\- How are you feeling, Anna? I ask.

All right, the doctors recommended a lot of fluids and keep me warm for the night. Anna responds with a trembling tone, still under the effects of the cold.

\- Looks like we're indebted to you (Y/N) - He's talking to me from Kristoff.

\- I didn't mean anything, I just did the right thing.

\- I told (Y/N) about our talk, he agreed to stay and be my new personal guard - mentioned Elsa.

\- Is that true (Y/N)? Anna asks boldly.

Seat with the head on it.

It's going to be amazing to see you here with us every day - says Olaf - we can go out, we can play, we can...

\- Olaf waits - laughs Elsa - we still need confirmation from the royal council.

-We'd better go to sleep, boys, Anna needs to rest - I propose.

\- You're right, Anna, if you need anything you know

I'm in the next room, just call me - Kristoff comes over for a deep kiss with his beloved - Good night.

Good night, everyone. Good night, Anna.

I bid you farewell on my way out of Elsa's Anna, Kristoff and Olaf room. I keep thinking about Elsa and how happy I was when I gave her the necklace, I can't get that image out of my head.

The next morning I go down the stairs, to my surprise there is no one, I stay around the castle until I meet Gerda.

\- Good morning Gerda, have you seen the others?

\- Good morning (Y/N), everyone is talking to the council except Olaf who is taking a walk. The queen asked me to make your instance here pleasant while she was away. Is there something I can help you with?

\- I would not mind having breakfast, I would also need a place to train alone with my crossbow if it is not too much trouble.

\- No problem, go to the dining room and when you are finished you will have your request ready.

\- Thank you, Gerda. I'm heading to the dining room.

It was a good breakfast, at the end Gerda comes in with a guard who brings my crossbow with his respective arrow holder.

\- I hope the breakfast was to your liking, please follow me.

We leave the castle, Gerda takes me to an exclusive training camp that is hidden among trees and bushes, the training camp is equipped with test dolls and some weapons, the guard hands me my crossbow. They're both leaving me alone.

I confirm that there is no one around to begin my training. It's been days since I last trained.

I remove the gloves from my hands and drop them. I attach the strap inserted in the crossbow to my shoulder that crosses over to my chest, so I can carry my crossbow without having to carry it in my hands at all times.

I see the test dolls that are on a log, maybe I can give them a useful use.

I aim my hand at the three available dolls, a dark energy emanates from my hand and goes to the three dolls, wrapping them each in a cloud. The dolls come to life and grow to almost two meters high, they look very aggressive.

I don't usually use this skill, it consumes almost all my powers, so I will have to fight without them.

I'm preparing my crossbow.

One of the dolls prepares to attack me, I hit him with an arrow in his chest, he didn't do anything to him and he keeps on coming at me.

I'm getting further and further away, that'll give me time to reload my crossbow.

The dolls have me surrounded. I quickly load and fire the arrows to try to damage them, it's useless.

One of the dolls hits me in the face and leaves me stunned on the floor. Another doll tries to put her foot against me, but I slip and avoid the impact.

I get up as fast as I can, a doll hits me on the back and destabilizes me, which gives another doll a chance to hit me on my face again.

On the ground, I take over and carry my crossbow, attack one by one. I get them to move away a few steps as the arrows hit their shoulders.

Unfortunately for me the arrows are gone, I'm out of ammo. Two of the dolls take away my crossbow and throw it out of my reach, grab me by the two ends of my body, arms and legs, the remaining doll takes one of the swords found in the training camp.

I can't reverse the effect so that the dolls return to normal, I can't move my arms easily, I think it was a bad idea to give life to those things that are becoming more and more aware and are willing to kill me. I have never before evaluated the real effect of my powers, the previous times I did this I tried it with small dolls and never missed the idea of enlarging their size, I always had control over them.

The dummy takes the sword and practices his pulse before stabbing me, I can't scream, I know no one will hear me, I can't fight, I can't do anything, I can't just accept my death.

I close my eyes tightly to accept my fate.

The dummy gets ready, sword up, until we hear something moving in the bushes. We all get distracted, the dolls let go of me and the other one drops the sword on the floor. This is my chance.

I take the sword and jump as high as I can quickly to decapitate the dolls, one by one the heads roll. As I fall in and out I inhale and exhale heavily, the adrenaline and the idea that I was about to die make my heart race.

The cloud reappears, converting the dolls to their normal sizes along with their heads into their respective bodies.

If it weren't for that distraction, I'd hardly live. A lump takes hold of my throat at the thought of never seeing Elsa again, I will never again give life to inanimate beings.

I order the dolls in their respective places. Now I'm just going to shoot the bull's-eye.

\- (...) I think it is interesting to see Elsa's proposal to open up trade to the north of Arendelle by sea.

\- I am very happy to know that you agree with me and accept my proposal, Councillor Fredde. - Elsa is happy, she is proud of the necklace you gave her, she knows that today can be a great day.

Alderman Fredde is the oldest man on Arendelle's royal council. The council is composed of five people: Fredde, in charge of the kingdom's economy; General Reidun; Harald, in charge of health; Kai and Queen Elsa. Anna and Kristoff are also present but do not have the right to vote.

Elsa takes the floor

\- Gentlemen of the council, as you will be aware, Kristoff has suffered a further attempted robbery on his last tour as an ice harvester.

\- You know your highness that I would not take my men to accompany a simple ice harvester (...) - General Reidum interrupts with a tone of contempt.

\- Hey! Hey! exclaims Kristoff.

\- Calm down, Kristoff. Whisper - Anna.

Kristoff has a hateful look at the general.

\- Well that won't be a problem - Try to calm down Elsa - Kristoff didn't have any major problems because someone saved him. This person has been living here for these days (...)

\- What is the point, Your Majesty? -interrupts Harald.

\- I propose this person as my personal guard who will be under my protection, which will give me the power to send him along with Kristoff on his travels. This measure will not affect your soldiers, General Reidum.

\- I think it's a good idea - solemnly supports Fredde.

\- I also join in the initiative - says Harald.

\- You general, do I count on your vote? asks Elsa. She knows that Reidum's influence is very strong among the council, in almost all cases he has the last word, which changes Harald and Fredde's mind in their decisions.

\- I am not so happy with this measure. Whoever decides to protect her must be a man with vast military experience, if that is the case I propose my son, Captain Dyre for you his majesty.

Elsa grimaces, never liked Reidum's attitude of pairing her up with Dyre.

\- Reidum is right your highness, what are the credentials of that person?- Harald asks.

\- He has the credentials to save Kristoff and me! exclaims Anna.

\- Anna! - Elsa screams.

\- Princess, you must calm down - Whisper Kai.

\- He was a former Crossbowman officer from the kingdom of Agder - answers Elsa.

\- An old man recognized him at the bar yesterday, said he was the devil or something - says Kristoff.

Reidum's eyes open at the sound of your nickname.

\- Is that true, Your Majesty?- Alarmed Reidum asks.

\- Yes, yesterday at the bar the old man called him that,- says Elsa.

\- How many days have you been living in the castle, Your Highness?- Fredde asks.

\- Well, he's been here two nights, - says Elsa in an uncertain tone.

Take the word Reidum.

\- Queen Elsa, you have taken a very irresponsible attitude towards the reception of guests, we are not talking about just anyone, we are talking first about a former officer of Adger and secondly, about one of the bloodiest soldiers in that kingdom.

\- What do you mean, general? asks Anna.

\- Princess Anna, the legend of the demon of Adger is well known among the warrior kingdoms. We know that Arendelle has been a peaceful kingdom, but it is our duty to know about the militias of other kingdoms, - Harald says.

\- Go to the point, we all know how ruthless Adger's soldiers are, but what makes (Y/N) so special above the rest? - Hurry up, Elsa.

\- Well, it is said that "The Demon" has the capacity to kill hundreds of men with his powers, the legend says that he is capable of controlling fire, but this is not all, this being earned his nickname thanks to the supposed ability to become a demonic figure and kill in cold blood both men and women, elderly and children of other peoples.

Elsa's face takes on an air of confusion, she can't believe what she's hearing.

\- His Majesty - takes the floor Reidum - as general of the Arendelle militias and taking into account this character, who also comes from Adger, the Allied kingdom of The Southerx Island, I will invoke the royal defence treaty which gives me the power to arrest any person considered suspicious.

\- I won't let you do this! - exclaims Elsa.

\- Too late, Your Majesty...

Reidum is heading for the gate but is guarded by Kristoff and Anna.

\- We will not allow you to arrest (Y/N) - challenge Kristoff.

\- What the hell do you think you're doing, hick? -angry Reidum asks.

\- Anna, go get (Y/N) don't let them take him away - Kristoff proposes to his beloved.

Anna leaves the room and runs to get you, while Kristoff still guards the exit.

\- I won't stand for a simple ice picker like you disrespecting me - Reidun beats Kristoff, leaving the way clear for him to come out.

Elsa can't hold back her tears, she cries in Kai's arms. She knows she can't do anything, the thought of you behind bars only makes her feel guilty.

I'm resting on the floor, I'm exhausted from my training. Those living dolls gave me a lot of work.

\- (Y/N)!, (Y/N)! - I hear Anna's scream.

I get up and see Anna running towards me very worried.

\- Anna, what's going on? Why are you coming in like this? I ask.

\- (Y/N) You have to get out of here, quick!

I look at Anna with confusion, this doesn't make sense.

I hear some soldiers heading for our position.

\- ¡YOU ! - exclaims the leader of these soldiers, I gather it must be Arendelle's general. On behalf of the Queen you are under arrest on suspicion of the possible murder of Queen Elsa.

I watch Anna hug me, feel her aura of fear. I look up and I can see the general in a confident position, but he fears me and I see it in his eyes.

\- WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR, MONSTER?! - shouts that man.

I knew that this moment would come, I knew that my presence would not be very accepted in this place, I was very naive to believe that all the stories they tell about me would not reach Arendelle's ears.

\- You have to go (Y/N), you have to fight them - Proposes Anna.

\- I can't do that - I answer in a melancholy tone - he is right... I am a monster.

\- What, you're not going to fight? - Anna lets me go.

\- I can't do this to Elsa... - I walk a few steps towards the soldiers.

\- All right, I give myself up! - I scream and throw my crossbow.

The soldiers come up and arrest me. I see Anna's expression, it's a mixture of grief and confusion.

They take me with chains to Arendelle's dungeon, while I walk, I can only concentrate on my thoughts


	6. Chapter 6

Sometimes I think of the ironies of life. I came to Arendelle escaping from one dungeon and now I find myself in another, chained hand and foot.

I close my eyes and try to remember...

* * *

Days have passed since I returned from Sunhed and as usual no one speaks to me, no one is even able to make eye contact with me.

I'm in the training room with other comrades.

One of the soldiers warns the rest of those present that Captain Enok is on his way and that we have conquered Sunhed.

We all went out to meet him.

Captain Enok arrives to celebrate our victory, everyone comes to congratulate him and the other soldiers who were with him.

Instead, I stare into the distance.

The captain recognizes me and approaches me.

\- I'm glad you're okay (Y/N), it's been a difficult day but we finally made it - he says with a big smile.

\- That's right, it's been a difficult day, especially for me, everything has changed and no one is talking to me anymore, please tell me what happened there in Sunhed - I tell you in a shaky tone and I'm about to cry.

The captain's expression changes at my request.

\- Listen (Y/N), I've tried to find a way to tell you this but I'd rather we discuss it somewhere else.

The captain takes me to the castle library.

\- I want you to know that before I tell you this, the image I have of you will not change. To me you will always be the blood of my blood, no matter how unrelated I am to you.

He takes me by the shoulders as he inhales and exhales deeply.

\- (Y/N) ... in Sunhed you had a kind of transformation, a metamorphosis to be exact.

\- What are you talking about, Captain? I ask.

\- What you heard, you became a kind of demon, you had wings, horns and your body was much bigger, your eyes only wanted to kill, you only wanted blood and you got it.

I'm trying to process what I just heard. Now it all makes sense

\- (Y/N) It seems that your powers are changing, what you told me when I met you about the orphanage explosion is nothing compared to this.

\- I always believed that what happened that day was a figment of my imagination, I never created those fireballs again.

\- Don't worry, I'll help you, trust me...

The library door opens, King Ragnar enters the place. The king wears a green velvet shirt, a yellow jacket on top, a red cape on the floor, his shoes, his body adorned with precious jewels and his prominent crown.

\- I was told you were here, Captain Enok. I've come to congratulate you on your work.

The captain approaches the king, kneels down and kisses his ring on his right hand, then gets up.

It is an honor to know that you are pleased with my work, your majesty.

\- You know he's one of my most loyal men, Enok, you deserve a reward.

The king notices my presence.

\- Well, well, well, well but if it is (Y/N), the soldiers have talked a lot about you in the corridors...

His Majesty - Interrupts the captain - (Y/N) just found out what happened in Sunhed, he must assimilate what happened.

None of that! - exclaims the King - We have great potential here. Captain, I want you to train (Y/N), it will be very useful for our empire.

The king approaches with an evil smile.

\- Congratulations (Y/N), from this day forward I will name you as my new crossbowman officer, it is the least I can do for someone as special as you.

King Ragnar withdraws from the library and leaves us alone.

Well, it looks like you got your reward (Y/N)... or should I say officer crossbowman (Y/N).

We laugh at the same time at the situation.

It's been months since I've been made Crossbowman Officer at Adger.

I take my ruby medal off my neck, that medal makes me feel part of this army, but not only that, it was a personal gift from Captain Enok whom I can consider my father.

I'm in the forest of Adger, in a makeshift training camp. I have at my command a group of new soldiers who train target shooting with crossbow, during the instructions everyone looks at me with fear, in this last time the stories of my transformation have spread throughout the empire.

Captain Enok is entering our training camp.

\- Good job soldiers, that's all for today, you can go - I cry out.

Everyone's pulling out, it's just me and the captain.

\- You've done a good job (Y/N) training the new ones.

\- Thank you Captain, but I assume you're not here just to flatter me - I laugh.

\- You are very clever, I came because the king has entrusted you and me, along with a platoon, to invade Nidaros.

We camp in a place near the city of Nidaros, it's been three days since we left, tomorrow night we'll be there.

The soldiers are sleeping, but I find myself watching the bonfire going out.

I snap my fingers and create a small flame on my index finger, throw it back into the fire to light it again.

\- It's amazing that you can do that - I turn around and see that Captain Enok is behind me.

\- That's right, since he told me about what happened in Sunhed I have practiced my fire skills... but I don't know how to transform myself, I don't really want to, I still have nightmares about it.

\- Don't worry, you know, I've heard stories about a Queen Elsa, I think she's from Arendelle.

\- What have you heard about her? - I ask.

\- I hear she's a witch, she froze the city of Arendelle at your mercy.

\- Are you telling me there's someone who can control the elements too? - I ask with a curious and enthusiastic tone. Do you know if she is also undergoing transformations?.

-I doubt that she has that ability, but I assure you that if she has control over snow and ice, but I would be careful if I were you they say that her beauty is her main weapon... a very beautiful woman for you.

We laugh in unison. We always had a very peculiar mood with the captain.

From that day on, my admiration for Elsa grew every day more and more, I asked each of my soldiers if they knew the snow queen as she was popularly known, many of my subordinates told me about her, there was only one thing I longed for, and that was to meet her in person.

It's nighttime, we're just outside Nidaros, ready to invade.

We violently enter the city, the surprise factor plays on our side. The local soldiers were slow to react.

The battle is harder than I thought. I shoot the soldiers one by one, I'm in charge of protecting Captain Enok while they attack him.

I feel an arrow hit my shoulder and fall sharply to the ground, I drop my crossbow.

The captain notices the situation and tries to help me and lets his guard down. One of the rival soldiers takes advantage of the carelessness and stabs the captain in the chest.

I see with horror this situation, that man is killing in cold blood the only man I can think of as my father.

My heart races, my head only thinks of killing, I want to kill that man and make him suffer, my anger increases...

I'm losing consciousness.

I have much clearer memories of that night. I remember being transformed like last time, I attacked the Nidaros soldiers to death, but something was wrong, I needed more blood and I killed everyone who crossed my path, I killed my own men, I killed women, children and old people.

Returning to my natural form I vomit at the sight of this terrible scene: bodies scattered everywhere, blood spilled on my clothes and on my hands... a real hunt.

I walk a few steps, I distinguish the body of Captain Enok, I approached him, he's still breathing.

\- Captain, captain - I whisper and move it slowly. His body is stained with blood, the gun hit him in the chest.

\- (Y/N) ... (Y/N) - I hear you calling my name in a very low voice - I'm not going to live for long, I just... I mean... thank you for everything, you've been the only family I've ever had...

\- No, Captain! You'll survive this! A tear falls down my cheek, the thought of never seeing the Captain again destroys me inside.

The captain holds my hand tightly.

\- Listen to me, you have to promise me something, you have to learn to control your powers, go to Arendelle, meet Queen Elsa, something tells me that she will help you.

When he says this, the captain's life fades away, he closes his eyes and never opens them again.


	7. Chapter 7

I bury Captain Enok's body outside Nidaros. I gave him a holy burial as he deserves.

My moment of concentration is interrupted by the noise of horses galloping towards me, which indicates that I will have to leave, most likely they are soldiers of the Nidaros Royal Guard.

I walk for a few minutes through an extensive forest, the pain of losing my only father figure destroys me inside, but also the fear runs through my skin just because I can't control my transformation.

I stop my march and sit in the middle of the road, put my hands on my face and cry heartbrokenly.

A few fireballs are created from my hands which is growing more and more. It's the same feeling I had when I destroyed the orphanage.

I get up and try to keep control of my powers, but my feelings of grief and anguish grow.

The fireballs shoot out of my hands, light the trees in the forest instantly.

He escaped from the forest before he was burned, the fire spreads everywhere.

In the distance I see the forest burning, it is incredible that such a scene was proved by me. Now I have a long way to go before I get to Adger, I will think about how to tell everyone that I killed our whole platoon and that Captain Enok's death was my fault, I have a long sentence ahead of me...

My return to the city was much longer than I had planned, it took me five days to get back, I had to buy time, but whether I wanted to or not, I couldn't help but explain what had happened to the king.

I'm in charge of the castle, the guard receives me, he doesn't ask for my platoon, he assumes I was sent as a messenger.

I walk through the castle corridors to the king's office.

I open the door and he's in his chair with your royal advice.

\- (Y/N)? I didn't expect you here so soon, gentlemen, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to speak privately with my crossbowman officer - he's addressing his nearest men.

Your men are leaving your office, I'm the first to speak.

\- Your Majesty, I have very bad news for you... we have failed with the invasion of Nidaros, our men have fallen in battle...

\- I WANT TO TALK TO CAPTAIN ENOK! - cries King Ragnar, never in his long life as king had his armies failed on a mission, this was like an attack on his pride.

\- I do not think it will be possible, Your Majesty - I say these words with a slight tone of sorrow - Captain Enok has died in combat. I close my eyes to avoid crying.

\- For I am glad that he is dead, that good-for-nothing man - says the king contemptuously, - did the right thing in dying in combat, I would have banished him at once if he had come here telling me the bad news as you do now.

My eyes open at this, it is not possible that King Ragnar would have been able to banish his most loyal man for the simple fact of not conquering a city. This man was really evil.

\- Honestly (Y/N), if I may say that I never liked Captain Enok, he was a good for nothing, a man with a lack of ambition, an imbecile, and I always suspected that he was conspiring against me, so for so many years I sent him to conquer other places, but he always came back alive. The good side of it is that I won in both situations: if I died I got rid of it; and if I came back I had new territory at my mercy - laugh at that.

I could not bear to see him treat one of the few good people within this foul kingdom like this. I avoided at all costs to throw a flame on him, closed my fist and hit him in the face, the king fell from his seat thanks to the impact of the blow.

King Ragnar rises and I see that he is bleeding from his nose. He's getting ready to scream.

\- GUARDS!

Immediately your men arrive at our place. I raise my hands in acceptance of my crime, but with a big smile on my face as I cleared Captain Enok's name, if only I had seen what that man looked like, I would surely have done something about it.

\- Guards, get the officer (Y/N) out of here, you're under arrest for assaulting the royal authority.

Without any defense, the guards applied all the brutality on me before taking me to the dungeon. They took all my belongings before I went behind bars.

My stay in the dungeon was not the best, I was locked up in that place for almost two weeks. The guards fed me when they wanted and I was treated worse than a criminal. My only company in that place were dirty rag dolls, I occupied those dolls for the purpose of practicing my powers as I had done before. From that day on and without knowing how, I gave life to those dolls for a short time, that helped me to keep my sanity inside that place.

From time to time I was visited by King Ragnar's brother, Hrolf, the personal adviser to the monarch, who was considered by some to be the true ruler of Adger as he had the last word on the questions his brother asked him. One day Hrolf visited me and said the following:

\- (...) you have to remedy your mistake (Y/N), the king has asked for the death penalty for you, we have tried by all means to calm him down.

\- I'd rather die than apologize to that asshole.

\- Don't be so impulsive, can't you see your life is at risk?

-He is not, I know he fears me, there has not been a man on the face of the earth who can look me in the eye without the fear I produce, I know who I am, I am Hrolf, I am the demon.

Seconds after he uttered these words I heard footsteps on the stairs, he happened to be the king coming down with his personal guards.

\- Good afternoon Hrolf, I see you trying to convince (Y/N) to avoid his conviction.

\- You know very well Ragnar that you are incapable of killing me, not even you yourself believe that is possible - I try to show some confidence in myself, deep down I know I can die, if I only knew how to transform myself I would leave here immediately.

\- What happened to you (Y/N), you used to be a good officer, I see you lack love for your kingdom.

\- Don't try to blackmail me with love for my country and all those things, I know you fear me, you were unable to banish me as you would have done with Captain Enok, you know that I am the only man who can defeat you. I'm fed up with the way you treat your people, you have them in misery, they don't even have decent clothes to wear, you're just worried about spreading your name around, it's a shame that Captain Enok would have served such an evil king as you.

\- I see that we have not yet mistreated you enough, I would love to kill you with my own hands, but I am a man who believes in second chances and if you do a job for a man who is an ally of our kingdom, I will let you live in peace.

\- What kind of work do you want me to do for that man? - I ask.

\- This man wants revenge and has asked me exclusively that you take care of it, you have no idea how great your legend is (Y/N), he has asked you to murder Queen Elsa of Arendelle.

I felt that my heart stopped beating when he mentioned Queen Elsa, I would be unable to kill her, I could have killed anyone, but I wouldn't have the courage to kill the snow queen.

\- I won't - I say firmly.

\- I see, you missed your chance. Your sentence is scheduled for first thing tomorrow morning, you'll have the privilege of choosing how you die: in the orca or by firing squad. I'll leave you alone with Hrolf, he'll be the only person you see before you die.

The king leaves with all his guards, but I sit on the floor with my arms around my legs.

After a long silence, Hrolf takes the floor.

\- I think I have a way for you to get out of this, give me a few minutes.

Hrolf leaves the room for approximately 30 minutes, when he returns he brings my crossbow and all my equipment with him.

\- Listen to me (Y/N), for the first time I see in you the strength to want to make changes for Adger's sake, maybe I shouldn't tell you this, but together with Captain Enok we are part of the resistance, a group that fights clandestinely against my brother's kingdom, we are a small group that is adding followers every day. You must not return to this place until we have restored order, you cannot fight with us, everyone knows what happened in Nidaros and that would harm our mission.

\- But what do you want me to do? Where will I go?

\- Be happy, you must not let your powers fall into the wrong hands, go to Arendelle who is a peaceful kingdom, I know that Captain Enok would have wanted the same for you.

I get up from my place, Hrolf opens my cell with a key.

\- Here are the keys to the castle and your things, when I get out of here I want you to let an hour go by before you leave, good luck.

We shake hands before he leaves the room.

I waited an hour before I fled the place, it was not so difficult to get out of there, I knew the castle like the back of my hand and the best part was that no guard discovered me.

* * *

I open my eyes and hear a few steps heading for my cell in Arendelle. I see that it is Ann and Kristoff who are accompanied by a guard on a mission to open my cell so that they can enter.


	8. Chapter 8

There's an awkward silence between the three of us. No one dares to say a word. Anna and Kristoff try not to make eye contact with me, they look at the chains that tie my legs and arms.

Anna takes courage and breaks the ice.

\- Why didn't you fight the guards (Y/N)?

I stare into his eyes.

\- Anna, sometimes you have to do things you don't agree with, but you know it's the right thing to do.

\- Is it right to be locked in a dungeon for something you haven't done?! - Anna scolds me.

\- I couldn't fight them, I know what they think of me, I saw the way they looked at me.

\- I don't believe in those things they say about you, that you are a murderer, that you have killed innocent people, that you are a demon...

\- If I am... - I interrupt - all that is real, that's why I deserve to be in this place.

Kristoff tries to say a few words, but I interrupt him abruptly.

\- Guys, I know you're trying to convince me to leave this place, I'm a monster and no one can make me believe otherwise. Please, I'm asking you to get out of here.

Without a single word of debate, the two of you leave my cell. The guard locks the door and leaves. I watch the moon rise through a small window through the mountains. A tear runs down my cheek, sometimes I think I do good by being away from others.

* * *

Anna and Kristoff walk through the castle corridors trying to process what you said, come to Gerda knocking on the door of Elsa's room.

\- What's wrong, Gerda? - Kristoff asks intrigued.

\- I am very worried about Elsa, she has locked herself in her room, Kai told me that there was a discussion during the council meeting. Please talk to her, I think you can convince her.

\- We'll do it Gerda, don't doubt it - reassures Anna to Gerda. For Anna, Gerda is like her second mother, she was the one who took care of them with Kai after the death of the kings until Elsa turned 21.

As if it were coincidence, Olaf arrives at the moment when Gerda retires to resume her work.

\- Hey, guys, what are you doing outside Elsa's room? Olaf consults with enthusiasm.

\- Olaf, Elsa is wrong. General Reidum locked up (Y/N), let's revive her so she feels better - says Anna.

\- I think Elsa needs one of my warm hugs to make her feel better, - Olaf says innocently.

\- I hope so, Olaf, I hope so - Kristoff gives a snort.

Anna knocks on the door. Elsa's not responding.

-Elsa is us, please open up - begs Anna.

The minutes go by and Anna insists:

\- Elsa I ask you, open the door, we just talked to (Y/N), I think that will help you.

At once, the doors of the room open, a gust of wind whips their faces. That demonstration only augurs that Elsa is worse off than she thought.

The three of them enter the room. They notice that the walls and the furniture are covered by a layer of ice, the place is frozen, frost is falling all over the room. Elsa is sitting on the floor, leaning on the wall with her knees at her chest, and her arms above her legs where she can hide her face from others.

Elsa, are you all right? We're here to help you. Anna is shyly approaching her sister.

Elsa raises her head, they notice that she was crying for a long time.

\- Anna, I appreciate you wanting to comfort me, but there's nothing I can do about it, it's all my fault.

Anna ducks to be at the same height as her sister.

\- You don't have to blame yourself for what happened Elsa, it wasn't your fault.

\- I am to blame for (Y/N) being in the dungeon Reidum occupied a royal order, that makes me responsible for everything - Elsa cries again.

\- But can you fix this? asks Kristoff softly.

\- That is impossible, the royal defense treaty cannot be interfered with by the king, General Reidum has freedom of action to act as he wishes with the prisoners. I'm a fool, I'm sure (Y/N) hates me.

\- Elsa, he doesn't hate you. When I went to look for him before the soldiers did, (Y/N) refused to fight, he told me he was doing it for you.

Elsa looks with disbelief at her sister's words.

-For me?.

\- Yes, I know that deep down he knows it wasn't your fault, that's why he didn't resist.

\- Did he say anything else to you? - asks Elsa as she wipes away her tears.

\- He told Kristoff and me that he deserved to be in the dungeon, confirmed all the things they say about him, called himself a monster.

\- No, he's not a monster, I know he's not! Elsa takes the necklace off her neck and shows it off - a monster wouldn't give me this, a monster wouldn't enter a drink contest just to buy me this. He is not a monster, I know that all the stories that are told are false - Elsa forms tears in his eyes again.

Kristoff has a lump in his throat with Elsa's last statement.

\- Elsa... I don't think I should tell you this but you should know this... the day (Y/N) saved me from those bandits, I saw how he looked at the fire he had to spend the night, he was watching it for a few seconds, immediately he loaded his crossbow and shot them, instantly the fire had returned to normal.

Anna has another comment to make.

\- I have something to say too. When I fell into the icy water I felt with the last of my energies to (Y/N) embrace myself and release a great deal of heat.

\- I saw something like that too - says Olaf.

\- What did you see, Olaf? everyone's wondering.

\- I saw (Y/N) this morning at the training camp outside the castle, she took off her gloves and gave life to some dolls. He was almost killed, but I decided to distract them in the bushes until (Y/N) he was able to recover and attack them.

Elsa can't believe everything they say about you is true.

\- Maybe (Y/N) has powers, but that doesn't prove that she can become a kind of demon - says Elsa with a trembling voice.

Olaf approaches Elsa and gives her a hug to relieve her. Elsa, for her part, responds to the hug.

\- Don't you want to visit him? - asks Anna.

\- No Anna, I don't think I have the courage to look him in the eye, I'll wait until tomorrow to do it, now I just want to be alone.

The three of them are leaving the room, it was not what they expected, but they certainly managed to comfort Elsa with the hope that tomorrow will be a much better day.

* * *

\- What are we going to do about our guest Dyre? General Reidum asks his son.

Both are standing in the personal office of the general, physically separated by a desk.

\- Well I don't know father, it's not just anyone, it's a former officer of Adger's - says Captain Dyre.

\- Captain Dyre is the second youngest person to hold a position of importance with Queen Elsa, the captain is a 25-year-old man with black wavy hair, physically thin but with great strength.

\- This person is becoming a problem for us, we are not sure that the legends are true and what he is capable of doing. Besides, from the reaction Queen Elsa had during the meeting, I can infer that she is interested in him, something that you couldn't do, Dyre.

\- I know father, it has not been easy for me to approach the queen.

\- It can't be that my boy, who has been practically raised in this place, can't have a single conversation with the queen, while a stranger arrives and almost makes her fall in love in a few days - says Reidum in a rather annoying tone.

Dyre has no words to refute what her father said.

\- I need a drink - Reidum reaches for a bottle of wine and pours himself a glass, while his son reflects on the situation.

After a few minutes of silence Dyre has an idea.

\- I got it! It's risky but it'll work. No Adger soldier has deserted and lived to tell the tale and if he is here it means he is running away from something - Dyre deduces.

\- What do you finally propose?

\- I propose that we give our guest to Adger, that they come and take him away.

\- I think it's an excellent idea, I'll write a letter informing you that we have this guy here. During these days no one will be able to get near him until Adger's people have arrived, understand?

Reidum ties the letter to the leg of his messenger hawk that is in a cage in his office, the bird is taken out of its cage and taken to the window, the hawk flies towards Adger.

\- Well, we'll wait a few days for that bird to arrive with our answer - says Reidum satisfied.

The two of them sit down and have a glass of wine while they talk. It's 30 minutes when the bird flies back, it carries a piece of paper on its leg.

\- But... what the hell! exclaims Reidum - the bird had to come back in 4 days.

Dyre removes the note from the hawk's leg. Read the paper carefully.

\- Father, you have to read this.

Reidum approaches his son.

 _"I appreciate the information about your prisoner, we'll be there first thing in the morning."_

-Something very strange is going on here, Dyre, but as long as we never see that asshole again, we'll wait until tomorrow. 

* * *

_**Author's note**_

 _ **I would like to thank each of you for reading my fanfic, I have great plots in mind to bring this story to life.**_

 _ **Second, to apologize for the fact that in the first chapter I pointed out that I intended to make the reader unisex, but he practically remained a male reader**_ **.**


	9. Chapter 9

I wake up after hearing the sound of keys. I leave my sleepy state remembering where I am, it's early and it's not dawn yet.

A royal guard of Arendelle is escorted by two men dressed completely in black, wearing gloves and helmets so as not to be recognized.

My eyes are opened when I recognize this outfit: they are the mercenaries of Hel, a group generally hired by the kingdoms of Agder and The Southerx Island to carry out meticulous work, nothing good can come of this.

The two men approach me, one opens my mouth with his hands, while the other pulls a small bottle of green liquid out of his pocket, the liquid is poured into my mouth. I can't put up any resistance because I'm tied up.

The minutes go by and the liquid has an effect on my body, I can't move, I can't feel my hands or my legs. I can't say a word, my mouth is completely numb.

The guard pulls out his key to free me at the order of the mercenaries. I fall to the ground as if nothing happened, one of the men drags me out of the dungeon without mercy.

In the corridor of the castle, Arendelle's general looks at my suffering with a cruel smile, that man is accompanied by another man younger than him, I know from the insignia he wears on his chest that he is captain of Arendelle, although he also bears a great resemblance to the general, so I deduce that he is his son.

I am still being dragged by the mercenary, and in the castle courtyard I see that Kristoff is feeding Sven. He realize my situation and try to help me. I wish I could warn you not to, these guys are trained for any situation.

Kristoff attacks the mercenary who is dragging me in the back, his companion stops the blow and with his fist hits Kristoff in the jaw.

While this is happening my head is spinning, now I see everything slower and in my ears I only hear a buzzing sound. The mercenary wastes no time waiting for his comrade and does not stop his departure.

Kristoff tries to hit the mercenary, but before he can do anything, his rival hits him in the face a couple of times until he's down. The mercenary is walking until he catches up with us.

At the exit of the castle they put a cloth bag on my head, now one of those men carries me like a goat, my torso is around his neck and with his hands he holds my legs and arms.

A feeling of sleep comes to me, it must be the effect of the liquid, so I decided not to fight and I tried to fall asleep.

* * *

When I wake up, my position changes, I'm sitting and leaning on something, because of the texture i think it's a tree. I still can't control my body. One of the mercenaries takes the bag out of my head to see my situation, the sun irritates my eyes, it seems that I slept for four hours when I saw the position of the sun. I look around, we are in the Arendelle forest, the last time I was here I saved Kristoff's life and now he tried to save mine but without success.

\- How's the guy doing? - asks one of the mercenaries to his companion who examines my eyes.

\- I'll give another dose, I doubt he'll make it to Agder with the dose I gave him at Arendelle.

\- Be careful, remember that this liquid can be deadly if it is given in excess, what Hans most emphasized to us was that we deliver it alive.

\- I know and I won't risk this guy waking up in the middle of the trip.

Hans? I only know one Hans and that's Prince Hans Westergard of The Southerx Island . Why would that man send Hel's mercenaries to find me? Besides, Why would he send me to Agder? Many questions and few answers.

The mercenary opens my mouth with his hands to pour the liquid back into my mouth.

As usual I just have to wait a few minutes for it to take effect. They put the bag back on my head and now I can only go back to sleep.

* * *

In the middle of my dream, something wakes me up, I hear the cries and screams of women. I am still being carried like a lamb, but the bag is no longer on my head, I think it fell off on the way.

I realize that I am in Agder, it is night, I was asleep for four days, which tells me that the liquid I was given had the desired effect.

I see that in the streets of Agder are deployed a large number of soldiers, they attack their people, there is chaos and destruction everywhere.

Hel's mercenaries cross the castle gates and take me straight to the dungeon. They tie my hands and legs in shackles that are embedded in the wall, my body is almost 45 centimeters from the floor. The mercenaries come out of the dungeon and leave me alone.

Like some kind of practical joke, I feel my joints again. I try to snap my fingers to try to make a fire but I don't succeed.

It's incredible that this journey has been so short, it seems like I was in Arendelle minutes ago, when it's actually been four days. I have no idea what is happening in Agder, King Ragnar never used the soldiers against the villagers, he may be a tyrant, but never an idiot, he faithfully believed that if he physically mistreated his people, they would one day rebel against his authority.

Today is going to be a long night, I hear the cries and cries of the citizens of Agder in the distance, if it were not for these shackles, I would logically leave this place to defend them.

Unfortunately, I cannot ignore this scene...

I don't feel like sleeping.


	10. Chapter 10

Kristoff is sitting in a seat in the castle infirmary while Anna heals the bruises on his face with an ice pack.

\- Can you repeat again what you said Kristoff? - asks Anna.

-It was early, I was feeding Sven when i saw (Y/N) being dragged by two men in black armor, I tried to fight so they wouldn't take him away, but I failed Anna, I didn't do enough to save him - Kristoff reprimanded himself

It wasn't your fault, we'll figure out a way to bring him back, I'm sure Elsa can work this out.

Do you really think he can fix this? asks Kristoff suspiciously - you've already heard that the royal treaty cannot be interfered with by the king, what makes you think he can do anything?.

I don't know Kristoff, I just have faith that this will work out the best way - answers Anna sweetly.

Queen Elsa enters the infirmary to check on Kristoff's health.

\- How do you feel Kristoff? asks Elsa.

\- Much better, I think those guys couldn't have done it with me at all, I'm very tough.

Anna puts pressure on Kristoff's eye with the ice.

\- Ouch, Anna, why did you do that? - Kristoff whimpers

\- I see you're not as tough as you say Kristoff - Anna has a little laugh about this last action.

\- Elsa, are you all right? Anna iElsa can't help but laugh at this situation as she plunges into her thoughts. These have been difficult days for her, she doesn't stop feeling guilty about your departure, she would have liked to talk to you with all her strength when she had the chance to do it, she just wanted you to know one thing...

Elsa, are you all right? - Anna interrupts when she notices her sister's thinking face.

\- Yes Anna, I'm fine, I'm just a little worried about (Y/N), General Reidum told the council that he was taken to Agder by Hel's mercenaries.

\- Hel's mercenaries, what's that? - consult Kristoff.

\- Hel's mercenaries are a secret warrior organization designed to serve certain kingdoms, even capable of murdering someone if required.

\- NO! Do you think they can kill (Y/N)? - exclaims Anna worried as she covers her mouth with the impression.

\- I don't know Anna, but something very strange is happening, General Reidum sent a letter to request his withdrawal from Arendelle, the answer was to come back in 4 more days, but he arrived in 30 minutes.

\- We have to send an army to get it back! - Anna proposes.

\- We cannot do that, Arendelle is and always will be a peaceful kingdom, sending an army will only provoke the beginning of a war.

\- We have no choice, we'll go to Agder to get back to (Y/N) - says Kristoff - I know it's a 4-day trip, but we could stay with Grand Pabbie so the trip won't be so long.

\- I think it is an excellent idea Kristoff, we have to bring him back, he has helped us a lot in the short time he has been with us, I know he would do the same if we were in his place - Anna enthusiastically supports the idea.

\- I think we have no choice - sighs Elsa.

\- It's decided - Kristoff gets up quickly from his seat - I'll prepare everything necessary to leave, look for Olaf while I charge Sven.

They're all leaving the infirmary.

Kristoff is in the barn tying up the sled to Sven, plus all the things necessary for the trip.

Anna and Elsa along with Olaf are ready to travel.

\- Do you have everything you need? asks Elsa.

\- That's right, I've got everything, coat, food and some tools.

\- Then it's time to leave - exclaims Anna in the voice of a leader.

\- Good, I like adventures - applauds Olaf.

They all take their positions inside the sled, get out of the castle as quickly as possible.

It's already night, after a long stretch they are about to arrive at the Valley of the Living Rocks where Kristoff's adoptive family lives.

Anna and Olaf invented their own games to have fun along the way, while Elsa had brought a book to read during the trip, but her anguished thoughts only tormented her, even freezing the book she had in her hands on repeated occasions.

\- Well, here we are - exclaims Kristoff as he enters his old home. All the trolls are transformed into rocks.

\- Hello Family! - Kristoff cheerfully cries out to his family.

All the rocks move back and forth as they recognize Kristoff's voice.

\- Kristoff's here! - all the trolls exclaim euphorically as they watch the sled.

\- Hey guys, I missed you - say hello to Kristoff as the others descend from the sled guided by Sven.

The trolls rush the blond-haired man until he loses his balance, while Bulda receives the other guests.

\- Anna, Queen Elsa and Olaf, I'm glad you're here - Say hello Bulda with a big smile. What brings you here?

Anna vouches for everyone:

\- We don't come for long, we're just here to spend the night, we have a long journey to Agder - Elsa's expression changes when she hears the word Agder.

\- Oh, I see, it will be a pleasure to have you here tonight, especially for the boys, they look very happy playing with Kristoff and Sven.

Grans Pabbie shows up unexpectedly and interrupts the talk. He goes to Elsa and takes her hand.

\- I see a deep concern in your heart, Queen Elsa, please come with me.

Grand Pabbie takes Elsa to a secluded place so she can talk without any distractions.

\- What did you want to talk to me about, Grand Pabbie? - Elsa asks suspiciously.

\- I feel a lot of uneasiness on your part, Your Majesty, but especially within your heart.

Elsa blushes as she notices where this conversation is headed.

-I have a feeling it's because of someone you care about.

\- That's right, my head won't stop thinking about that person, I know I don't know him very well and I shouldn't get so involved, but I can't help it - Elsa resigns herself.

Grand Pabbie slowly approaches, while Elsa sits on a stone to be at her level.

\- It's normal to have these feelings, your majesty. , all the beings of the universe are destined to have someone to complement us with, many times the heart is above reason. But that's not all I see inside you, something distresses you about that person.

\- I don't know how to explain this, but, there are things that are said about him and I don't know whether to believe them or not, I know that the person they describe to me is very different from the one I knew.

\- If you want to be much more specific, there's nothing I haven't heard before.

Elsa inhales and exhales before speaking.

\- It is said that this person is a ruthless killer, who has killed many people around him, besides, he has powers like me, he is known by all as The Demon, he is not a bad person, I know, he saved Kristoff and Anna from dangerous situations - Elsa tries to control her emotions, the place feels colder.

\- mmmm, The Demon of Agder, I've heard of it before - Pabbie's countenance changes to a much more serious expression.

\- What have you heard about him? - asks Elsa curiously, in her mind this last statement confirms that everything said about you is true.

\- It is a very peculiar case, he was cursed many years ago by a witch from Corona who gave him the quality of controlling the elements worthy of a demon, along with the ability to change its form, but not at will as he would wish, his transformation is always linked to his feelings, if he sees that a loved one is in danger, he will try to protect him, even if he loses consciousness and the demon that lives in him takes control of his actions.

A shivering sensation runs down Elsa's back.

\- What can be done about it?

\- Like all power that is assigned to humans, from birth to curse, love is the only solution.

There is a brief silence between them.

\- I think it's time to go Queen Elsa, you have to rest, a long journey awaits you.

The two of them leave the place to rejoin the others.

It's been three days since they left the Valley of the Living Rocks. Kristoff's whole family said goodbye, even prepared some snacks for the trip.

As they approached Agder, an aura of nervousness was shaking each of them, and the uncertainty of not knowing what they would encounter was a foreboding sign of bad reception in that realm.

The only thing left to do is to cross the extensive forest that existed before reaching Agder, the forest was not as vast as Arendelle's, but even so it was difficult to find your way around because of its creepy appearance and the mist that invades the environment, a real labyrinth that place.

Sven slows down his gait.

\- Excellent, I think we got lost - Kristoff complains.

What do you say we ask the masked man? - Olaf points to a man in black looking at them from a distance, wearing a mask.

\- I don't think it's a good idea Olaf -

Anna responds shakily.

The masked man is approaching by leaps and bounds.

Elsa takes a defensive stance.

The man is a few feet away from them. He runs fast enough to attack them.

Kristoff stops his march with a kick. The man goes down.

Before being able to react, as a magic art, other masked men like the previous one emerge, in total there are 7. They form a circle around them.

They have no chance to fight, any chance of exerting force will be useless, they are outnumbered.

All men draw their swords.

\- STOP! you can hear a man's deep voice coming from the bottom.

A young-looking, military-ready man approaches the sled.

\- Queen Elsa, Your Majesty, what are you doing around here? The man bows - my apologies if my men caused him any inconvenience.

\- Don't worry, but could you tell me your name? - asks Elsa.

\- Oh yes, where are my manners, I introduce myself, my name is Hrolf, my brother Ragnar's former royal advisor.

\- Former advisor? asks Elsa in amazement.

\- I was part of his council, but I decided to rebel against him together with my colleague Captain Enok, who had fallen in combat, in order to free Agder. Unfortunately my brother was overthrown and died at the hands of a prince of distant lands who has established a tyranny in my people.

\- Who is this prince? asks the question Kristoff.

\- It is Prince Hans Westergard of the the Southern Isles himself - Hrolf answers seriously.

\- What's Hans doing here?! - Anna exclaims furiously.

\- Prince Hans and King Ragnar were very good allies, but one day, Hans asked Ragnar for one of his best men so he could assassinate you, Queen Elsa, that man refused to do this work and decided to flee...

\- You mean (Y/N)? - asks Anna.

Hrolf's eyes widen.

\- You know him? Does that mean he got to Arendelle?

\- Yes, but Hel's mercenaries moved him to Agder - says Elsa.

\- Oh... Hans must have hired the mercenaries to follow (Y/N) to Arendelle, only they can control someone as strong as him. We have to find a way to rescue him.

\- That's why we came here, to save him - take the floor Kristoff.

\- It won't be that easy, but I have a plan - says Hrolf.


	11. Chapter 11

Elsa, Anna, Kristoff and Olaf entered Agder the next night dressed in hoods, they follow Hrolf's plan to save you.

Because of the degree of risk involved in this mission, Sven was on the outskirts of the city, ready to leave when the rescue took place.

Hrolf mentioned that they should be very careful, as Hans had brought a large number of men from The Southern Isles to overthrow King Ragnar.

The plan is to sneak into Agder Castle, which is now under Hans' command. Hrolf deduced you'd be in the dungeon, but that's not all, the rebel army will provoke a revolt in the village as a diversion, so the number of royal guards will be minimal. This plan has to go perfectly.

The three of them hide in some bushes on the side of the castle, waiting for the distraction, there is a big explosion in the distance, that's the signal. The soldiers are leaving the castle.

They walk to the entrance, notice the presence of a guard, the guard tries to return to the castle to call for reinforcements, but Elsa freezes his feet. They approaching and Kristoff knocks him out in one fell swoop. The entrance is clear.

They manage to walk smoothly through the corridors, the atmosphere is very gloomy Hrolf gave them the map of the castle along with the keys to the dungeon. The senses are alert.

They hear some footsteps coming from across the hall. Without thinking twice they enter a room, it seems to be a meeting room, they leave the door ajar.

Elsa observes, the men who pass by the corridor are Hel's mercenaries, a bag of gold is heard, which suggests that they have done their job and will leave the place.

They continue with the map in their hands touring the castle in search of the dungeon.

\- Stop right there, in the name of King Hans! - shouts a guard accompanied by three other men.

The three of them try to escape while being chased by the guards. Unfortunately, they reached a dead-end corridor.

\- I don't think we can get out of this - resigns Kristoff.

\- No Kristoff, we have to fight - exclaims Anna bravely.

\- Anna, this is over! We have to accept our defeat - says Elsa.

The guards take them easily as prisoners.

As I wander about in my mind, a guard accompanied by three men opens my dungeon and releases me from the shackles, and then ties me hand in hand to other chains they carry with them.

We arrived at the castle chapel, he had been here before, King Ragnar was a very devout man and always offered a ceremony for our luck before going on an expedition. Now the place looks empty, the seats and confessionals are gone.

I can tell a red-haired, green-eyed man on the altar, wearing a uniform with a long, opaque grey coat with wavy patterns, wearing a crown.

\- I believe we finally meet in person (Y/N), I introduce myself, I am Hans Westergard, former prince of The Southern Isles and current monarch of the kingdom of Agder.

\- I have heard things about you and I am glad that you can finally be king of something, you had no chance to be ruler of The Southern Isles being the thirteenth heir to the crown and it seems logical to me that a man as pathetic as you have to kill someone to have the power - I speak to him sarcastically.

\- If I were you I would not speak in that tone, I am the only one who can decide whether you live or die (Y/N).

I let out a little superb laughter.

\- You really think you can have control over me?

\- You are as haughty as the ancient king Ragnar (Y/N), even before accepting your death you are arrogant, but that will change, I would like to see you doped and begging for mercy in the snake pit as Ragnar did before he died.

\- I'm telling you, Hans, you think that's gonna stop me?

Hans laughs.

\- You have been so attentive to attacking me that you have not noticed on your right side, let's see if it changes your haughty attitude.

\- I listen to his words and I observe to my right, my mouth opens in astonishment when I see Elsa, Anna and Kristoff hanging from shackles and with their mouths covered with ribbons, while Olaf, by the nature of his body, keeps him inside a cage from where he cannot get out.

\- I'm trying to process this scene.

\- What's going on (Y/N)? , you look like you've seen a ghost by the look on your face.

\- Let them go Hans, this is between you and me.

\- That's where you're wrong, if you didn't know I'm the one who wanted to hire your services to kill Queen Elsa.

\- I should have known that it was you, you are not even able to get revenge on your own that you should send someone to do your dirty work, I see that you do not like to get dirty Hans, you were not man enough to kill Ragnar by yourself and threw him to the snakes who did the work for you.

\- Shut up! - shouts Hans - I thought you might become my ally, but because of your attitude I'd rather eliminate you, but not before you see your dear friends suffer, How do I know, you're wondering. Before coming to Agder with my men, I saw you running in the opposite direction, I sent Hel's mercenaries who were hired to kill Ragnar, but I preferred to send them to bring you back, they watched your every move and informed me that you had a fairly close relationship with Queen Elsa. Who knew they tried to rescue you.

Hans never stops laughing wickedly.

\- Hans, don't hurt them, I'll do anything, I beg you.

\- It's too late, I'm a king who likes second chances, you've already lost yours - he slowly approaches Kristoff as he places his sword in his belt.

Look who we have here, if it's the ice harvester who managed to make Princess Anna fall in love - He punches her in the stomach at the end, Kristoff shows clear signs of pain.

He turns to Anna and rips the tape from her mouth while holding it tightly from her cheeks with his hand, preventing her from pronouncing anything.

\- And here we have Princess Anna, my old love... Oh, I remember, you really wanted me to kiss you - Hans aggressively kiss then without Anna being able to resist.

Kristoff can't believe what he's seeing, Hans kisses Anna against her will without his being able to do anything about it.

\- You're a Hans monster! - Anna manages to raise her voice after Hans has released her.

\- Look how wonderful - says Hans as he approaches Elsa - in front of me I have the possibility of killing the famous Snow Queen with my own weapon, but first, from monarch to monarch, I will let you make your last wish - remove the tape from Elsa's mouth.

Elsa can't say a single word, I can clearly feel the fear on her face.

Hans draws his weapon ready to attack.

My body boils with impotence, I cannot accept that Hans can easily end Elsa's life, my anger increases and my pulse accelerates. I feel a little pain in my head.

Everything goes black.

A high-pitched squeal emanates from your mouth. Hans was about to stab Elsa when the sound prevented him from doing so. Hans drops the gun and covers his ears so he doesn't have to listen to you, the sound is very powerful.

Your body begins its transformation, wings form on your back, your limbs lengthen, your nails protrude from your hands and horns grow above your head, you become the Demon of Agder.

You manage to break the chains that tied you up, the guards try to control you, but you hit them and stick your nails in their bodies, it was as easy as sinking a fork in a jelly. They all die instantly.

Hans, horrified at what you have just done, picks up his gun and directs it at you in a defensive position.

Slowly The Demon approaches Hans, by your transformation you are much greater than him.

Hans can see you closer, your eyes have turned red and your teeth are much sharper, he knows it will be very difficult to get out of this.

You hit Hans hard, he gets thrown to the other end of the chapel, his body hits the wall and he loses consciousness on impact.

The Demon is still not satisfied with it and flies to Hans to be able to bury his nails in his chest, but a voice makes him stop...

\- You don't have to do this (Y/N)! - exclaims Elsa.

The Demon turns when he sees Elsa, he seems to have found a much easier prey.

\- You can control it, I know you can.

The Demon is face to face watching Elsa longing to end her life.

Elsa looks into the eyes of the devil in the hope that you can hear her.

\- I know that deep down, there lives a very good person, who managed to save two very important people for me, a person who didn't mind risking his life, I know you're not a monster (Y/N), I don't care about all the things you've done in the past, I just want to see the sweet face of the man i fell in love ...

The Demon raises his arm to attack Elsa in her heart, but her arm is still and he yells at her as if someone is controlling him. The arm adopts autonomy and self-inflates in the ribs, The Demon falls strongly and bleeds out.

Elsa screams:

\- ¡(Y/N)! ¡NO!.

The four cannot believe what you are seeing, you are slowly returning to your original form, but unfortunately you are bleeding and they cannot do anything to save you.

Hrolf enters the chapel with his army.

\- Hrolf you have to do something, (Y/N) he's bleeding to death! - Elsa cries out with a slight sob.

Hrolf goes straight to check your situation, while his men release the others.

Elsa at the moment of her release runs towards you. Place his hands on the wound to freeze it so you don't lose any more blood.

With the last of your energy you get to see Hans sneaking out of the chapel and you remove one of your gloves to throw a small flame at his feet. Hans cries out in pain, but you smile a little while Hrolf's soldiers take him to the dungeon.

You close your eyes.

I open my eyes, I realize I'm lying in a room, at first glance I think I'm in Arendelle, but actually I'm in my old room in Agder, it's been a while since I've been here for the last time.

I see the door opens, everyone came to see me, I've never felt so appreciated before.

\- How are you feeling? - Hrolf asks.

\- I've been worse - I'm laughing.

\- The doctor told me that you need to rest, you didn't lose much blood and that's good, tomorrow you can get up again - says Hrolf.

\- Can you remember anything about what happened last night? - Anna asks me.

Yes, I remember, but I'd rather lie.

\- To be honest with you, I don't remember anything, I just remember that you were on the wall and that Hans was going to hurt Elsa - I blushed when I said Elsa's name. I avoid making eye contact with her.

\- You really don't remember anything that happened? - asks Kristoff, he can't help but smile, it's as if he wants to explode with some important news.

\- Wait... What happened to Hans? - I ask in alarm and try to change the subject of the conversation.

-Don't worry," said Hrolf, "Hans' reign is over, we sent him back to his home, I'd like to see the expressions of his brothers when they found out what he did.

-How did you defeat his army? - asks Anna.

\- It was easier than we thought, but many of Ragnar's soldiers agreed with us and at the moment of fighting decided to join our side, thanks to that we were able to defeat them in number and reconquer Agder.

\- I see it was pretty simple - I mean.

There's a silence in the room.

I'll take the floor again.

-Now that Ragnar is gone, I think you Hrolf should be the new king of Agder, you were always the one who really ruled here - I show a sincere smile.

\- I talked to the other counsellors, they are still traumatized after Hans threatened them if they didn't cooperate with him, but I still told them the idea and they agreed... Ah! and before I forget, I also proposed your name to be the new captain.

Elsa, who has been very quiet, drastically changes her expression when she hears this, moves her face elsewhere, trying to hold back her tears.

\- Can you please step out of the room for a moment, I'd like to speak to Elsa in private.

\- Of course (Y/N), whatever you want - Hrolf winks at me with his eye.

Everyone leaves the room.

Elsa avoids looking me in the eye.

\- Thank you for coming to my rescue Elsa, it is a very noble gesture on your part to risk your life for me.

Elsa makes eye contact, a tear falls down her cheek, even in that state she looks adorable.

I'm talking again.

\- Elsa, I must confess something, I do have memories of what happened last night, I thought it was a dream, but what I felt was very real.

I see her tears dry and her face turns red.

\- Really? ... What... what do you remember? - stutters.

\- I remember it was all dark and I heard your angelic voice. I drew strength to dominate the monster I had become and managed to control his arm, did the right thing even if I disagreed with it and attacked myself. That's not all, I want to know if what you said about me is true... Do you love me?.

I see Elsa's a little nervous about my direct question.

Elsa closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.

He comes to my bed, takes my cheeks with his hands.

My heart is beating fast.

Her face comes close to mine, I close my eyes and so does she.

Everything is happening slowly.

His lips rub against mine, we are a little shy and we don't dare, I take the initiative and we surrender to our instincts. Our tongues meet like two serpents embraced. At that moment we are one, my mind goes blank.

If I died today, I'd die happy to have kissed you Elsa, those lips as sweet as honey.

We separate slowly, neither of us wants this moment to end.

\- Elsa, I'm going to reject Hrolf's proposal to be Agder's new captain.

\- What are you talking about (Y/N), you have to accept that, Captain Enok would be very proud of you.

-I cannot accept it, since I first saw you in the castle I longed most to be by your side, and I will make all possible sacrifices to become your personal guard.

\- Are you sure?.

\- I had never been so sure in my life before, I couldn't be here in Agder as an army captain knowing that I missed the opportunity to meet the most beautiful woman in the world, I would be an unhappy person.

We kiss again

Everything is perfect. I wish it were forever.

 **Question: Should I write a lemon between you and Elsa for the next few chapters? (It would take me much longer to write it)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note: This is the longest chapter I've ever written and the chapter I've most longed to write, enjoy it!**

It's been months since I left Adger.

Hrolf agreed to let me resign as captain to be with Elsa.

Before we left Hrolf took over as the new king of Agder, it was a very nice ceremony, I could see in the eyes of the villagers the hope of a new beginning for Agder. Hrolf was always seen as one of the noblest men in the kingdom, he earned his fame after helping a family that had no money to survive, of course he did this behind Ragnar's back and all the people saw him as a true leader.

Before we left I was decorated with the medal of honor for my years of service and for being part of the liberation from Hans' tyranny.

When I arrived at Arendelle Elsa, she proposed my name again to be her personal guard, because of my actions the council accepted her request, but I noticed that the general of Arendelle's army, Reidum, was not satisfied with my presence, he was the one who together with his son Dyre, the captain, handed me over to Hel's mercenaries, they excused themselves by saying that the letter they sent was originally intended for Agder's officers and that the mercenaries intercepted it, I believed them, the mercenaries have the ability to intercept the messaging from other kingdoms, but I still cannot have full confidence in them.

During these months I have had to accompany Kristoff and Sven many times in their work of ice collection, I can say that Kristoff has become my best friend. On one of our trips, Kristoff confessed to me that he was planning to propose to Anna and showed me the engagement ring.

Today is a very special day for the kingdom, today the castle will have a party and that means that many guests will come from other kingdoms, this as part of a policy of Arendelle to generate alliances both commercially and in case of war.

Everything is decorated for the occasion and everyone tries on their gala costumes, of course I have one too.

Elsa meanwhile, is in a meeting with the council and has given me the afternoon off, I admit that I do not like to leave her for a second, unfortunately we could not talk much about us because of the tight schedule, and I understand, she is the queen and has a greater duty to fulfill.

I walk through the halls of the castle, I see all the employees decorating the place before the guests arrive.

\- (Y/N)! Gerda yells at me from across the hall.

\- What is it, Gerda?

\- Kristoff has requested his presence as quickly as possible in the stable - says it's urgent.

\- Thank you Gerda, I'll be right there - I'm laughing to myself. Kristoff has been very nervous about the marriage proposal, has chosen especially this day to do it, says that this type of event is very magical for Anna, and I do not deny it, this is similar to fairy tales.

I walk into the stable, see Kristoff's cleaning the place out.

\- Hey Kristoff, I got here as fast as I could.

\- Hello (Y/N), please sit down - I can hear your voice a little nervous.

\- What's the matter? You seem very nervous.

\- I am (Y/N), I don't think I'm ready to do it, what if I'm a bad husband, what would Anna say about me, it would be a total failure, I have many doubts about this.

Kristoff covers his face with both hands. Frankly, I've never seen him like that before, it's like he's being taken over by insecurity. I approach slowly.

\- Kristoff friend, you will do well, Anna loves you very much, I know you will be a good husband to her, you don't have to have those negative thoughts in your head, you just trust that you will do well.

Thanks to my words I see that his face changed, now he looks a little more confident, it was the same comfort I gave him when we met.

We heard Anna's voice outside the barn.

\- ¿(Y/N)? ¿(Y/N)? she screams my name.

I'm leaving the stable.

\- What's the matter, Anna? Are you all right?

\- Yeah, I'm fine, I wanted to know if you're busy right now.

\- No, why? Why?

\- Now that I remember... - Anna says to me in a mysterious tone - you owe me something, remember?.

\- No, I remember him - he smiled silly.

\- Remember our little race we had two weeks ago, you told me that if I won you would give me crossbow lessons.

\- I remember, but I also remember that you pushed me for win and that's cheating.

Anna pouts. I hate it when he does that.

\- All right, all right, I'll give you lessons, but don't you have to choose dresses for tonight?

\- Please, I solved that three days ago, I couldn't contain the excitement of trying on dresses.

We both headed to the training camp where I gave life to the dummies the first time I trained at this place, we'll use them for practice.

Anna has trouble mastering the weapon, it seems easy to occupy a crossbow, but it is really difficult, it takes a lot of strength to maintain balance and shoot perfectly.

She tries her first shot, as expected the arrow threw her far from the target. I can't help but laugh out loud.

\- Do you think it's very funny?- Anna scolds me, while she looks at me in a fulminating way.

Anna grabs the second arrow, takes all the necessary resguards. To my surprise, it hits the dummie chest.

\- Now what do you say? - Anna says to me as she raises an eyebrow in victory.

\- Beginner's luck - I tell him

We spent the whole afternoon practicing, this brought back memories of when I was an officer crossbowman and taught the art of crossbowing to soldiers. I have to admit that Anna did quite well, I feel her body tired, I've never seen Anna so tired before, it's a good way to burn off energy.

I go straight to the castle before the guests arrive, I go to my room, but before arriving I see that General Reidum's office is half open, my curiosity is greater and I see through it.

\- (...)Everything has to be perfect Dyre, it's the ideal moment for us to get rid of (Y/N) and you can conquer the heart of Queen Elsa - I heard that General Reidum gives some instructions to his son.

I can't believe what I'm hearing. I lean against the door to hear better, but a squeak can be heard, I don't want to be discovered.

\- Damn it - I say to myself. Sneaking out of the place. I'll have to keep an eye on Dyre tonight.

I go into my room to get dressed.

For the occasion I am wearing a dark blue military suit with a red collar and sleeves, like the sash, my pants are the same color as the suit, plus I wear boots for the occasion and a sabre that I put on my belt.

I'm leaving the place to see if Elsa's ready.

I knock on the door.

\- Go ahead - he answers me on the other side of the door.

Upon entering her room, Elsa is fine-tuning some details about her attire. She wears a blue dress made entirely of ice, it is not the same as the ones she always wears, I can see many details and figures that are distinguished by being near her, for the final touch she wears a crown made of ice, now she truly looks like the Snow Queen.

She notices my amazement, my eyes run all over her body.

\- How do I look? - she asks me with a seductive tone.

\- Every day you outdo yourself, Elsa. , you will really be the center of attention.

\- I'm not interested in being the center of attention at the party, I just want you to look at me and not be able to look at anyone else - she says this as she approaches.

\- Of course you will, you're the only woman I'd like to look at tonight - I kiss her lips passionately as if there were no tomorrow, Elsa moans a little with my audacity.

We left the room, heard that many people are in the main hall of the castle. Kai is in charge of receiving them. As part of the presentation, the royal family makes a grand entrance, at which point all eyes will be on us.

Anna and Kristoff leave their respective rooms dressed in very fine costumes. We're heading for the stairs to make our entrance, but General Reidum stops us.

\- You cannot make the entry with Queen Elsa (Y/N).

\- Why? - Why? - Elsa and I asked in unison.

\- For the simple fact that you are not a king, it would be very vulgar for a guard to be the queen's companion, it is written in the royal codes of Arendelle; with the exception of Princess Anna who is not bound by this mandate and can therefore choose her companion.

\- What can Reidum do? - asks Elsa.

\- Well, according to the codes, a senior officer can be your official companion at these types of events, not that I'm proposing me, but I propose to Captain Dyre, that will give him an air of formality.

\- Mm-mm... well being so, I accept.

\- Excellent your majesty, I will call Dyre immediately, in the meantime (Y/N) you must be in the audience to contemplate the magnificent presentation.

I close my fist longing to punch him in the face.

I go down the stairs indignant, turn around and see that Dyre has arrived, she shows a triumphant smile, I follow my march to the main hall, I don't want to be so masochistic and see such a scene.

Already among the public I can appreciate very distinguished people, all in very fine and excellent quality costumes. I wonder how many of these people present will know the legend of the Demon of Agder, I imagine the horror of knowing that they are sharing with him at this moment.

This thought helps me release tension, but only for a moment, because Kai is introducing Arendelle's royal family.

Anna and Kristoff are the first, greeting the present crowd while they applaud.

\- (...) now, with you Queen Elsa and his companion... ahem... Captain Dyre? - I notice Kai hesitating a little bit about his presentation, he clearly expected me to be there.

Elsa and Dyre come out to introduce themselves, it bothers me that Dyre looks at Elsa a lot, looks at her as if she wanted to. I look around me and I see many royal men looking at it the same way as Dyre does, they want it as if it were an animal, I can see in their eyes the perversion of their being, the carnal desire cannot hide it.

I would love to be able to beat them all up, but that would be very immature of me and I know that my demonic transformation is a product of my feelings, so I take a deep breath to calm down.

\- Let the celebration begin!- I hear Elsa say, as she sits on her throne. The musicians play their instruments and all the guests start having fun, Dyre walks away. This is my moment and I approach Elsa to do my duty.

\- Are you all right?- Elsa asks me when she notices my face is a little annoying.

\- I'm fine, thank you for asking - I respond abruptly.

\- I know you (Y/N), I know when something bothers you, don't worry about Dyre, it's just a formality.

Only affirm

I would love to be able to tell you what I heard about the conversation between Dyre and Reidum, but it won't do me any good, I have no evidence to blame to Dyre for thing I'm not sure about.

As a distraction I see Olaf and Anna eating chocolate, they seem to be having fun, at the other extreme I see Kristoff talking to some diplomats, I am surprised at Kristoff's social ability to engage in conversation with people from other kingdoms.

It has been a very difficult night, since that presentation made by Elsa and Dyre, all the princes, counts and dukes of the place have approached Elsa, she has gently rejected each of the requests to dance.

I see that Dyre is definitely approaching Elsa.

\- Your Majesty, may I have this dance? - pronounces this while kneeling and kisses his hand.

I can feel Elsa's blush with this last action. She's too nervous to respond.

\- What does Your Majesty say to me, unless you have any objection to dancing with me - Dyre looks defiantly at me.

I can't help but react and pull out my sword in a rage, leave the edge of the sword around his neck.

\- (Y/N) THAT'S ENOUGH! I can't believe you're so jealous, your stupid jealousy has taken your mind off it. I'll ask you to leave your post in charge for the night, I don't want to see you.

A tickle runs through my body, I can see that I have fallen into Dyre's trap, this is exactly what he wanted, I wanted him to make a scene in front of Elsa, as I could be so stupid.

I hand over my sword to confirm that I am making my charge available.

I'm leaving the place. I can hear Dyre's voice as I walk away:

\- Then your majesty , what is your answer?

\- Excuse the attitude of my guard Captain Dyre, of course I would be delighted to dance with you.

I close my eyes to avoid crying, fortunately thanks to the music nobody noticed my aggressive action.

I go to the snack table, there are many things to eat, but what I want most is to drink, I want to forget what happened.

After taking a glass of wine I go to the garden outside the castle, i take a seat on a small bench that is available.

After a few minutes of reflection and drinking, I feel a presence at my side.

\- I see you're not having a very good time.

I turn my head and see a woman with a white complexion, wavy red hair, wearing a light green dress and bare shoulders.

\- I thought tonight would be a good night, but I don't think I've had much luck - I say to the girl.

\- Well, don't worry, the night is still very young - she says to me nicely.

\- I think you're right - I answer with a slight smile.

\- If it's any consolation, I could seat with you.

\- I'm sorry, but I don't let strangers keep me company - I laugh.

The girl with a smile say me:

\- My name is Lena, princess of the kingdom of Svealand.

\- I am very pleased to meet you princess, my name is (Y/N) personal guard of Queen Elsa - I bow to kiss your hand.

\- So... I'm not a stranger to you anymore?

I am smiling, Lena's presence made me feel much better.

\- Well... tell me about yourself - Lena asks me.

\- What can I say, I grew up in an orphanage in the kingdom of Agder, then I enlisted in his army until I became a crossbowman officer, but I decided to desert, then I was sent back as a prisoner, until Queen Elsa and her family came to rescue me, finally I decided to become his personal guard.

\- I see that you have a much more interesting life than mine - she laughs - I grew up and have lived all my life in Svealand, I am the only heir to the throne, but my parents have asked me to marry, I could not be queen without having a king by my side.

\- It's not a bad life, it's the life we all long for, we all want to have a life without so many complications.

\- You are a very wise man, Queen Elsa is very fortunate to have a personal guard like you.

I bow my head to the ground.

\- Maybe... but I think she hates me right now, I wanted to protect her from all these nobility guys, but I made a jealous scene and I think it got out of control.

\- know, I think it's nice to have someone show their jealousy, call me weird, but I feel it's an unconventional way of showing how much you care about that person.

\- Clearly, you wouldn't say that if I threatened your suitor with a sword.

\- ha ha ha, I don't know, but if that person doesn't understand the causes of that jealousy and doesn't do anything about it I don't think they value you enough to make changes.

In a way she is right, her words made me see the situation from another perspective.

\- Tell me about you, what's a beautiful woman doing at a party like this? - I ask.

\- I received the invitation to attend this party, I was told that my presence was important. At first I hesitated to come, but an old family counselor who can see the future told me I would find love in this place - it shows a slight flush.

\- I think the person you choose will be very lucky to have you, you have made me good company tonight.

\- (Y/N)... - Lena takes my hand and raises me from the bench - I don't know how to tell you this, but I want you to move to Svealand with me, something inside me tells me that you are that special person that I have been waiting for many years, you will live as you deserve, we can be happy and (...)

Before finishing her prayer, Lena rushes towards me and kisses me passionately, her tongue meets mine immediately, with one of her hands she takes my hair and caresses me gently, with the other one down my back until she reaches my butt and squeezes it tightly.

As a courtesy I respond to his kiss and grab his waist with my bare hands. It feels perfect, but there's only one problem, she's not Elsa.

I interrupt this moment and move my face away from her, close my eyes and breathe before speaking:

\- Lena, you are a wonderful woman, any man would be delighted to be your husband, in this little moment that we share together you are an incredible person and you know how to give excellent advice, but my heart already belongs to someone and I have to fight for this to work, I'm sorry.

Lena closes her eyes, tears stream down her cheeks. I gave her a kiss on the forehead as an apology for making her suffer like that, i re-entering the castle.

On my way back I see that a circle has formed, I can visualize that Dyre is bleeding from her nose while receiving medical attention. At another time I would have enjoyed this, but not now, I'm going to my room and I want to forget all this.

\- (Y/N) THAT'S ENOUGH! I can't believe you're so jealous, your stupid jealousy has taken your mind off it. I'll ask you to leave your post in charge for the night, I don't want to see you.

Elsa sees you hand over your sword, without saying a word, you withdraw.

\- Then your majesty , what is your answer?

They're both headed for the dance floor. Dyre with her hand takes Elsa by the waist and with the other hand her hand to start dancing.

Elsa can't stop looking at you, see how you go to the snack table, but what most catches her attention is that you drink a glass of wine, she knows you don't drink and that worries her.

The music begins, they dance to a typical salon music.

During the dance, Elsa keeps feeling guilty about the way she treated you, she had never raised her voice to you like that, she knew perfectly well that you would be incapable of doing that to her.

Dyre feels uncomfortable, the queen's dance steps are out of sync with hers, this would have to be her night, she had won, you were no longer in her way.

\- Your Majesty, you're making me look bad in front of the guests, you have to dance to my rhythm.

\- I'm sorry - answers Elsa without reflecting on Dyre's words, her head is thinking about what just happened.

\- Queen Elsa, stop thinking about that villager, you deserve to be with someone better than him.

Elsa's not responding. Dyre talks again.

\- I don't think it's a good idea for you to pretend to have a relationship with your personal guard, he have military training and all that, but he doesn't come from royalty like you, he's just a young orphan, not even his parents loved him, that's why they abandoned him; on the other hand, if I'm noble, my maternal grandfather was an archduke from a faraway kingdom, so I'm at his level... besides, the worst thing about that wretch is that he's a monster.

Elsa consciously hears the last thing Dyre said about you, quickly separates her body and hands from him, interrupts the dance.

\- Don't ever talk about him like that again - she says angrily.

\- Queen Elsa, you don't mean to defend that imbecile, do you? He's a guy who can't control his emotions, he almost slit my throat! To me! to Captain Dyre!.

\- It's true that he did that, but if he had the chance, I think I would have cut your throat.

Dyre can see Elsa's eyes, she had never seen her like that before, for the first time she saw hate in her.

\- Your Majesty, you don't have the authority to talk to me that way, you'd better calm down, if you don't want me to tell everyone here that you have a murderer working for you, Arendelle will lose all her allies.

\- You know what, Captain? I don't care, you can blackmail me with whatever you want, but you can never keep me from doing this(...).

Elsa hits Dyre on the nose with all her strength, Dyre takes a few steps back and covers her nose with her hands to overcome the pain, when she sees her hands again she realizes that she has blood on her hands.

Now Elsa understands Anna's satisfaction at hitting Hans, her adrenaline is rising.

Dyre wants to yell at Elsa, but she knows that it could cost her dearly, so this time she prefers to control herself; the queen goes to the garden where she saw you leave before taking the glass of wine, she looks out to confirm if you are still there.

He was surprised to see you kissing a redheaded woman. She thought of screaming, but her throat was too tight to do anything.

Elsa returns to the room, sees how a circle has been formed to see Dyre being cared for by the castle's doctors. He hides in a corner where no one can see her crying, looks up to look for Olaf, Kristoff or Anna, but they are not there.

She saw you enter the castle, saw no reaction to Dyre bleeding. Elsa decide to follow you, she knows you'll be going to your room.

I walk into my room, sit at the edge of my bed.

Before I could immerse myself in my thoughts, I heard a knock on the door.

\- Go ahead - I scream without a second thought.

I realize that it is Elsa who knocked on my door, I avoid looking her in the eye at all costs.

\- Are you all right? - she asks me, I can see a slight sob in his voice.

I don't answer, I close my eyes to avoid crying.

Elsa sits next to me, we don't make physical contact.

There's an awkward silence between us.

\- (Y/N)... - Elsa speaks to me - (...) I'm sorry about what happened tonight.

Again, I don't answer.

\- I understand that you do not want to talk to me, you have the right to do so, but I want you to listen to me.

Elsa gets some air before she talks.

\- All this is my fault, I don't want you to argue with me about this, but I know this is my fault, I have been so busy during these months that I was not able to make time for both of us, I thought that being always by my side protecting myself would be enough, and I was wrong.

There is a brief silence before he speaks again.

\- I was to blame for Captain Dyre getting away with it, I was blind not seeing that this would have consequences, I saw how all these men wanted me and I let this happen, I think that wearing this dress did not stop you from seeing another woman.

My eyes widen when I hear this.

\- I saw you outside kissing another woman, and I think it's best for you, she seems to be a beautiful and determined woman, something I couldn't offer you.

I take his cold hands with mine.

\- Elsa, I'm sorry if you saw that, nothing I say will fix what happened, there are no excuses to justify my actions, you mustn't be hard on yourself, I have to assume that there are some rules to follow and that are out of my reach, I'll have to accept that you're a very beautiful woman and that all the men in the world will set their eyes on you.

Elsa seems determined, gets up and stands in front of me.

\- (Y/N), you have given me food for thought and I don't want this to happen again, I think I know how we can fix this.

Elsa conjures up a little ring made of ice with her hands. He kneels at my feet.

\- I know that this is not very traditional, but I find that it is the only solution I see for this, men will no longer court me and women won't court you either. , we can spend quality time together and I don't want to have to go to parties with someone I don't want to be with, I ask you... (Y/N), do you want to marry me?

I blush like I've never blushed before, it's hard for me to articulate words.

\- Of... of course I'd marry you Elsa.

Elsa gets up and cries with emotion, I honestly do it too.

I kissed her with all the passion I could give her, my hands run all over her body, starting with her hair; Elsa's hands caress my back.

Our mouths separate slightly, her hands meet in my chest, I look up and contemplate her eyes of lust, Elsa bites her lips, my breath becomes heavy as my heart is racing with her last action.

I drag Elsa to the door.

I kiss her beautiful long neck, slowly climb to her thin red lips.

Elsa separates her body against mine, decides to freeze the door handle to prevent unexpected visitors from coming.

We kiss again

I caress her waist to the rhythm of our tongues, feeling her warm spittle as I run my tongue through her mouth, I gently put my hands down to her butt, I can't help but feel her up.

Her hands are on my cheek, I can feel the drops of sweat falling down our faces, her fingernails gently nail my cheek.

Like an animal in heat I release the crown from its head, throw it far away and it melts when it touches the ground.

I untangle her beautiful and luxuriant hair, for the first time I see Elsa without those braids, I stop for a moment my acting to contemplate such a woman, her eyes look tenderly at mine and her cheeks blushing with my lustful look.

Without thinking twice I take Elsa to my bed, I run my hand over her thigh while I kiss her lips tenderly. Elsa only gives in to my actions, with her eyes closed she seems to enjoy it.

I take off my pants and my military suit, my chest is exposed. I can see Elsa's eyes as she looks at my body and biting her lip slightly, her sensual look tells me she wants me, I want her too.

Just by snapping her fingers, she melts her whole dress, until it's only in her underwear. Raising an eyebrow and her provocative face knows I can't stop looking at her.

The temperature rises in my room, light drops of sweat come down my body as I admire her sculptural figure, it is simply perfect, hand carved and even makes envy the goddess Freya herself.

I start with his feet, work my lips down his legs to his thighs, stop to take a little breath before continuing.

I remove the garment slowly and with total dedication from his crotch. With a wink he tells me that he yearns for it: I will kiss and my tongue i will pass by every corner of her femininity .

I pass my wet tongue in a patient and organized way, I listen lightly to her groans, this is her intimate moment and I will please her properly.

It groans harder and more irregularly, pulls my hair aggressively, I will not stop, a soldier must do his job well.

She takes my head and lifts it to his height, breathes heavily, nobody says anything, only our breath speaks for us.

\- I love you - I tell him choppy.

\- I love you too.

We kissed passionately, our hands covered our bodies, I feel that Elsa increased her libido and sailed with her cold hands on my back, slowly lowered to my ass covered with my underwear, grabbed it tightly and even embedded her nails in it, I thought it would hurt but it fascinates me.

I take Elsa against me to keep the two of us on our knees in bed.

I boldly rip Elsa's bras off, I can see her totally naked in front of me. Her breasts are medium sized, I shyly caress them with both hands, feeling every detail of her snowy mountains, increases the passion in both of them.

Without any shame Elsa enters my underwear with her hands to touch my limb, rubs it from top to bottom. Slowly remove my underwear.

Now we're both naked, I put Elsa back to bed.

\- Are you sure you want to do this? - I ask.

\- Surely... - She answers me fiercely.

I gently insert my genitals into his, feels good, I stretch my whole body so that my face is in front of his face. As my penis rubs against her, I kiss her on her cheeks, rising slightly to her ear, where I playfully bite her. Elsa releases a tender groan, as if it were a reflection she slide her hands on my back, unleashing her passion gently scratches my back, also letting go of a groan.

We don't have any problem during the act, in this intimate moment we are one, my breasts rub with theirs when I move.

Suddenly Elsa takes the initiative and turns us around until we are reversed from our initial position. I settle down to sit and she sits on top of me, around my waist with her legs, mine are stretched, slowly lowered to my limb so that it is inside her again, without making any movement we stay a few seconds embraced to get used to our new position.

Her body moves from top to bottom, she has the power to control the speed of our movements and the inclination of my limb, I position my hands on her hips to accompany the act.

We move faster and faster, moving his hips back and forth. Coquettishly Elsa invites my hands to caress her breasts, while she has her hands around my neck, I give her a little massage to the contour of her nipples and then kiss them.

My mouth exhales on one of her breasts without my tongue making contact with her. I give her soft, tender kisses all over her breast, then bite and suck on her nipples. Of course, I pay attention to both breasts as a queen deserves.

Without saying a single word, just a glance is enough to communicate, we know that the time is coming.

I embrace Elsa with all my strength and she embraces me, I bite her ear impatiently as her hands pull my hair, I separate myself for a moment from her to contemplate her beautiful face.

I can feel his hips making sudden circular movements, I must admit that this excites me a lot.

I see her face getting hot, close your eyes and open your mouth slightly, move her body up and down to reach the climax.

(Y/N) ... (Y/N) - moans Elsa.

A slight tingle runs through my body, I release a great groan when I come, in that moment I forget everything.

I feel free, my senses harmonize, I feel the fusion of our sweaty bodies.

We stayed a few seconds embracing and trying to recover our energy, our breathing is very heavy, we slowly separated until we lay down.

We covered our naked bodies with the sheets of my bed, I spoiled Elsa a little with caresses in her hair.

That felt good," says Elsa with a slight sleepy tone in her voice.

You were excellent my love - I say to him in a low voice.

My eyes close slowly to the rhythm of my hands on his back, his head is on my chest, I hear a slight snore from Elsa.

I couldn't have asked for a better ending to this day.

 **I hope you liked my attempt of lemon, I must admit that I had some complications in the English translation (I speak Spanish), if you happen to speak Spanish, you can read this same story on wattpad : /user/Mvniain.**

 **I would like to know your comments about the lemon, whether it was to your liking or not.** **All reviews are welcome**

 **Plus, a little poll:**

 **What should I write for my future projects?**

 **\- Elsa x Male Reader( Frozen ambient or Modern)**

 **\- Elsa x Female Reader( Frozen ambient or Modern)**

 **\- An OC Story.**

 **Until next time**


	13. Chapter 13

I slowly open my eyes in a drowsy state, I feel a presence in my chest, I quickly react when I realize that it is Elsa. Now that I remember, last night we had a great time, she still lies on my chest, I caress her hair and also her naked back.

\- Good morning (Y/N).

\- Good morning, Elsa.

Elsa gets separated from me, but not before she steals a flirty kiss from me.

\- You know we can't tell anyone this happened, right? - she says to me a little alarmed.

\- Relax Elsa, I understand, but I also remember you proposed to me - I hold her hands as my face blushes as I remember that moment.

\- It is strictly forbidden to have sex before marriage, so this will be our little secret.

I smiled when I saw Elsa like this, I understand that there is something moral in coming to the marriage as a virgin, but she knew all the consequences that this could bring and in case this was discovered, the criticism she could receive, even so she took that risk for me.

I kiss Elsa on her ruby lips.

I'd love to be able to keep huddled up with her, but we have to get up.

I contemplate his naked body as he dresses.

\- Wait for me, let me help you with that -I'm coming to her.

\- (Y/N), it's not necessary, I can do this alone - Elsa have a little laugh.

I approach his ear from behind and my hands on his waist so I can whisper to her:

\- I have the duty to help you get dressed, I was the one who stripped you of your attire last night and as a good gentleman I am, I'll give you back the way you came into my room.

Elsa is blushing at my attempt to be romantic. She helped put on her underwear, as her dress melted when she snapped her fingers.

When Elsa is fully dressed, including her ice dress which now has green tints, she turns to me and remembers that I am still naked.

\- Don't you want me to help you too? -she says to me slightly blushing.

\- No my queen, you have to leave as soon as possible before they get suspicious.

Elsa listens to my words and walks out the door taking care that no one is in the hallway.

In the meantime, I order my gala clothes in my closet and take my attire which I always wear.

Already at the moment of dressing and making my bed, I pick up the ring of ice that Elsa gave me last night, with all the passion it must have fallen.

I place the ring on my ring finger of my left hand, it feels strange that a woman should propose to you, but I still feel happy.

I walk out of my room and realize that Elsa is outside waiting for me.

\- I thought you were gone - I tell her.

\- I don't want to leave you alone, I don't want another woman to put her claws back on you - she offers me her hand so I can intertwine it with mine. Of course I'm doing it.

We walk the castle corridors with caution, the rooms are intended for guests who attended the party last night, it is very early and most likely everyone is sleeping.

We walk down the stairs, until we meet Lena, who comes up to her room.

\- (Y/N) ... - Lena says to me, surprised to see me and nervously.

Elsa squeezes my hand tightly as she recognizes the red-haired woman.

Lena's talking again:

\- Queen Elsa, Your Majesty, I have to confess that I kissed your fiancé last night, I am very sorry, but there is something you must know (...)

Right then and there, Kai accelerates up the stairs to us.

\- Queen Elsa, Queen Elsa! - exclaims Kai.

\- What's going on, Kai? Why are you running to us like that? - asks Elsa.

Kai inhales and exhales very strongly and finally manages to speak:

\- I see that you are with Princess Lena, we have something very important to tell you (...)

\- They used me - interrupts Lena - they invited me to this party to separate them, I swear I didn't know.

\- Who told you to do it? - I ask something angry.

\- It was General Reidum - replies Kai.

\- I knew that man was up to something, I heard him say something in his office.

\- Can you explain to us Princess Lena how this happened? - asks Elsa politely.

Lena takes a slight breath.

\- I received the invitation from the general Reidum, the letter asked for my presence as of the utmost importance. When I arrived here last night, it was General Reidum himself who received me, he was already aware of my real situation that I could not be queen if I did not marry and offered to court you (Y/N), but I didn't doubt that I knew beforehand that I would find you in the garden. It is my fault for not stopping when I had the chance to do so and for that I apologize to both of you.

Elsa stops squeezing my hand when she hears this.

\- Don't worry princess, if I were you I would also court (Y/N) - they both laugh at the same time. I'm blushing with his last statement.

\- Did Dyre and General Reidum confess that they planned all this? - I ask.

\- Yes, last night after Queen Elsa hit Captain Dyre - Kai can't hide him smile when remembers this - he shouted to all the guests that you (Y/N) were the Demon of Adger, of course there was a great uproar, but after thinking about it, many of those present saw this as an opportunity to strengthen alliances with Arendelle in times of war. After saying this, Dyre exclaimed that it would no longer be possible to have you here, because you would be moving to Svealand.

\- That's when I realized it was a trap when I heard that - says Lena - I was my fool not to see him before, he was planning to separate them and in my desperation to get a husband I fell for his game.

\- So we had an extraordinary meeting with the board and decided to expel the two of you without honor under the charge of conspiracy, but of course, all this must be confirmed by you your majesty.

\- So be it - says Elsa with conviction.

\- Then it's settled, if you'll excuse me, I'll fill out all the corresponding papers.

Kai's leaving the place. It's just Elsa, Lena and me.

\- I'm so sorry Lena, I'm sorry for all the things you've been through, I hope that someday you can find that special person you've been waiting for.

\- Don't worry (Y/N), in fact I already found someone - release a little smile - after hearing what Captain Dyre said, I went back to the garden, and sat on the same bench as you. At that moment, as if it were a coincidence, a good-looking boy spoke to me, I said practically the same words with which you started talked to me. We were talking all night and the best part was that he proposed to me and I'm happy.

\- Looks like that makes two of us. - I show Lena my ring.

As expected, Lena looks at me confused, after a few seconds she manages to understand that it was Elsa who proposed to me.

\- Congratulations ( Y/N) and Queen Elsa, you will be very happy together. I would love to invite you both to my marriage, but if you'll excuse me, I want to try to get some sleep - Lena yawns as she retires.

Elsa and I followed our journey down the stairs. We decided to go out and tour the city, it's early and the merchants start opening their stores.

In the distance we spotted Anna and Kristoff.

\- What are you doing up so early? - asks Anna.

\- We decided to take a little morning walk, and what are you doing standing up at this hour? - asks Elsa too.

Anna jumps and screams with joy.

\- I can't help myself!... I'll say it!... KRISTOFF PROPOSED TO ME! - shows her engagement ring.

Elsa can't believe it, excited, decides to embrace her sister.

I go up to Kristoff and give him a hug.

\- Congratulations, Kris. I knew you could do it.

Kristoff notices there's a ring in my left hand.

\- What is this?

Anna releases her sister from the hug and decides to look at me curiously.

\- Eeeh... this... me... Elsa proposed to me - I tell them as I blush. It's still hard to assume the queen of Arendelle wants to marry me.

\- Is that true, Elsa? - asks Anna to her sister as she holds my hand to contemplate the ring made of ice - We could have a joint wedding! - screams Anna at the idea.

\- No, no, no, no - says Elsa - we're in no hurry to get married, you deserve a wedding for just the two of you, after that, we'll make the arrangements for our wedding.

Anna hugs Elsa and me.

\- I knew you would make a nice couple - Anna whispers to us - I had a feeling since (Y/N) came into the castle for the first time.

It's a long, lasting hug.

\- Wait... - Kristoff says somewhat dismayed - Can women also propose to men?

\- Yeah, why not? - I say to him.

\- It's not fair, how long did you plan this Elsa?

\- I didn't, actually.

\- WHAT? Are you serious? I spent months warming my head to plan it: elI went to many shops to buy the ring, I thought of last night's party as the ideal time to do it, we took a ride on the sled with Olaf as the driver, which was very hard to teach him, I chose a perfect place for the occasion such as the Arendelle pier, I played the guitar for Anna, I got nervous when I asked for her hand, and you Elsa did it in... How much?... Five minutes?.

\- In fact, it was five seconds - answered Elsa, unable to help but laugh.

\- My God (Y/N), you're a lucky guy.

\- Hey, where's Olaf? - asks Elsa.

\- Olaf! He must be in the stable with Sven, we have to go back to the castle.

We're going back to the castle. We talked along the way about wedding planning.


	14. Chapter 14

It's amazing how time passes so quickly, we're already hours away from the wedding between Kristoff and Anna. I still can't believe it's been a month.

The entire castle and chapel is decorated for the occasion. Today will be a unique event, not only because of the wedding itself, but also because Arendelle has not had a wedding in years since King Adgar and Queen Idum were married.

After the incident with Dyre and Reidum, councillors Fredde and Harald appointed me as the new general of Arendelle's troops, but this will be temporary, as everyone has know that I will soon get married with Elsa, but that will not make me king, I will be her prince consort, an attractive noble title for those who marry queens without being from royal families.

One of my new duties as general is to appoint a new captain, as that is a position of exclusive trust. The only person I could appoint as captain was Kristoff, maybe he doesn't have any military experience., but he is the person I trust the most after Elsa, and Kristoff asked me to be his best man for his marriage.

It is still early, as every morning, i going to train Arendelle's troops for possible conflicts with other nations, but not before I wear my new uniform according to the rank I have now.

My uniform is a black robe with gold buttons on my neck and sleeves, my pants are also black, my boots are brown and my gloves are black; Kristoff had to wear a military uniform, he wears a white suit and pants with a black collar and a badge on his shoulders that shows all his military grade.

I'm heading to the training camp.

\- Soldiers, fall in!

All the soldiers are forming in front of me. Every time I see the soldiers form up, it brings back light memories of when Captain Enok brought me into his ranks and later when I was made Crossbowman Officer.

\- All right, soldiers, for this training day we'll practice crossbow shooting.

\- Yes general (Y/N)! - they all exclaim in unison.

\- Fall out!

All the soldiers separate and take up positions to practice.

It's getting late.

I took the time to evaluate each of the soldiers in their target practice, all of them were generally fine, they failed in minimal details.

All the soldiers are leaving the place, today was a very exhausting day for them and they deserve a rest. Meanwhile I decide to practice with my faithful crossbow, but this time I will try something new: I carry my crossbow with the arrow and remove one of my gloves leaving it naked, I touch the arrow with my fingers and transmit the energy of the fire in it, immediately the arrow adopts a flame throughout its body. I feel powerful.

I throw the flaming arrow at a dummy, hit it in the head, and as expected a small fire forms in it. I make a gesture with my hand and all the fire is returned to my palm. I had forgotten to use my powers since I arrived at Arendelle, life here is very different from Agder, there everything was war and conquest, but here everything is more relaxed and peaceful.

I turn around to leave the place, but in front of me is Sigrid, the only female recruit in the army.

\- Permission to speak to you, General (Y/N)!

\- Go ahead.

Sigrid is a woman of white skin and black hair, the most striking thing about her is her hazel eyes. Sigrid does not know, but soon she will be the first female general who has had Arendelle, her experience and hard work has convinced me to propose her name for the position in a few months when he will be crowned prince consort, so Kristoff will be the new Count of Arendelle, I have not yet told Sigrid, I want it to be a surprise.

\- General (Y/N)? - Sigrid notices that I am immersed in my thoughts.

\- Excuse me, Sigrid, what do you want?

\- General (Y/N), I am informed that new signs of bonfires were found in the Arendelle forests, but it is not clear who they were, but another platoon has been deployed on the border to maintain the security of the city.

\- Thank you, I don't regret naming you as my messenger - I show a smile.

\- You're welcome general - it forms in front of me and withdraws from the place.

During the last few days something strange has been happening, there have been many signs in the woods of Arendelle that someone was camping, but no one has entered to the kingdom, it is as if they were guarding the place or waiting for something or someone.

I'll worry about this later, now I have to get ready for the wedding.

I'm in the hallway on my way to my room, but I stop at Anna's room door.

\- (...) No, no, no, no Elsa, this is wrong - I hear Anna say it from the other side of the door.

Many times I was told that I shouldn't get involved in women things and especially before a wedding. But my curiosity is greater and my income is higher anyway.

\- Is everything all right here? - I ask in the hope that the answer will be positive. Are present Anna, Elsa and Gerda who make up Anna for her big day.

\- Hello (Y/N), we have a problem - Anna replies a little upset. She wears a beautiful wedding dress, it's not a wedding dress like any other, it's made of ice by Elsa.

\- I don't see the problem...

\- What, are you blind? Don't you see this must be my special idea? And I can't find any dress that goes with the occasion, I've tried everything, even Elsa created this dress for me.

\- You look good Anna - says Elsa exhausted - even (Y/N) knows you look good in all these dresses.

\- That's true, but if I were you, I'd wear the dress Elsa made, Kristoff would like it.

\- So I'll take your advice (Y/N), after all you're his best friend, I think you should see him in his room.

I listened to Anna and went straight to Kristoff's room, Kai took care of the details of his suit.

I walk into her room and find Kristoff dressing up in front of the mirror, while Kai analyzes it carefully.

\- You look good - I tell him after seeing his suit, which is composed of a purple bunad, green vest and black shorts, accompanied by white socks and a white silk shirt to complete the game.

\- Oh, thanks (Y/N) I didn't hear you come in.

\- I see you look pretty calm, Kristoff. I thought you'd be more nervous.

\- I also thought the same thing, but I don't have to worry about it anymore, in a few more minutes I'll be married to the woman of my dreams, knowing that I'll be with her the rest of my days gives me a tranquility in my soul that I can't describe.

After these words, I decided it was time to prepare for the wedding as well. I'm wearing the same suit I wore last month for Arendelle's party.

\- (...) and may kiss the bride - says the priest.

Everyone applauds the passionate kiss between Anna and Kristoff, the sound is deafening, those present rise from their seats in the chapel to celebrate this beautiful moment of love with great joy.

After this moment, Princess Anna and the new Count Kristoff take a short carriage ride to introduce all the villagers to the new royal couple.

The party was exceptional, with many guests attending, including Lena and Hrolf who came from far away to witness this event. But what surprised me most was the little show that Olaf prepared for this day: to the rhythm of the musicians, he performed a traditional Norwegian dance of perfect synchronicity that left all the guests with their mouths open, it seems that Olaf has plenty of free time, and it is healthy that he uses it in a quite creative way.

When the party was over, I went with Elsa to our respective rooms, but Elsa stopped me abruptly.

\- I love you - Elsa says to me after kissing me as if there were no tomorrow.

\- I love you too, I adore you, you are my everything - I kiss her passionately too.

We separate from the kiss and Elsa talks again:

\- Seeing Kristoff and Anna getting married I look forward so much to the day our wedding comes so that we can get married and spend the rest of my days with you.

\- I'm looking forward to that too, Elsa.

After a few minutes of kissing, it was best to go to sleep. I would love to be able to spend the night with Elsa again, but we can't risk being discovered.

Thanks to the tiredness of the hard day, it was not so difficult for me to fall asleep.

\- " _Wake up_."

I quickly open my eyes in the middle of the night and see in front of me a guy dressed all in black with a sword in his hand trying to kill me.

I react immediately and hit the guy in the stomach, he drops and the gun too.

I get up from my bed and prepare two flames of fire with my hands ready to attack.

From the light produced by the flame I see that the window is open, he came in there, I can also see the scary face of the man who tried to kill me, a young man of about 18 years old, he knows that a false step and his life can end.

\- Who are you?.

\- Ple... please don't kill me, I didn't want to do it, I was sent here to kill you.

\- Who? - I tell him with more fury as the flames grow a little bigger.

\- I can't say, please don't kill me - the young man begs.

\- GUARDS! - I scream.

It took a few seconds for two of Arendelle's guards to get to my room. They immediately realized the situation.

\- Take this boy to the dungeon for attempted murder - I order.

The uproar was heightened by the young man screams as he was carried by the guards.

\- Please don't leave me alone, she'll kill me... she'll kill me, I beg you, don't take me to the brig.

Because of the noised, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf and Elsa came into my room dressed in their pajamas to find out what happened.

\- "She will come for me, I beg you, let me go" we heard the guy pleas in the distance.

\- Are you okay (Y/N)? - asks Elsa worried, as she takes my hands as comfort.

\- I'm fine Elsa, thank you - I'm squeezing her hands with strength, my hands are shaking.

\- If you want I can accompany you tonight - proposes Elsa.

\- No thanks, I'm fine, I was lucky to wake up at the right time.

Everyone leaves my room to continue sleeping, the night is still young.

\- This isn't right, who told me to wake up? I've heard that voice before, but I don't remember.

After my little reflection I decided to sleep a little uneasy about the situation.

The next morning the five of us are at our breakfast in the dining room. My head is not focused, I keep asking myself questions about the voice that alerted me about the killer, if it weren't for him, I wouldn't be alive.

\- You feeling all right, buddy? - Kristoff asks me, noticing that I'm distracted.

\- I don't think is well, Kristoff, he must still be nervous about last night - answers Anna.

Elsa can't help but calm me down and talk to me:

\- Don't worry (Y/N), the assasin is in the dungeon right now and remembers what Sigrid told us before entering the dining room, he is the guy who has been camping around the kingdom and according to the guards he was alone, so there is no possibility of further attempts to kill you, and every precaution has been taken to ensure that no one enters the castle again - he carries his cold hand towards mine, his hand caresses all my fingers.

\- That's not exactly what I'm worried about - I say quietly.

Then what is it? - Olaf asks in a mature and serious way.

\- Last night, I heard a voice in my head that alerted me to the assasin, I've heard that voice before but I don't remember - I scratch my nose gently.

\- Are you sure about what you're saying (Y/N)? - Anna asks an alarmed question.

\- I'm sure, I know I heard that voice. Besides, why did he want to kill me? Who sent him to do it? - I get up from the chair suddenly and go to the dungeon where the assasin is, I need answers and only he can answer them.

My nose is itchy as hell. I ask the guards guarding outside the dungeon to let me in. I'm going down the stairs with determination.

I open my eyes to find the young man lying on the floor, open the dungeon to take his pulse. He's dead.

" _She will come for me, I beg you, let me go_." These are the words that resound in my head, I haven't felt fear for a long time, a chill runs through every corner of my body, I feel defenseless.

 **Public utility notice: Follow my instagram @mvniain, to know the news of my stories and to insult me if you wish. I'll follow you back to .**

 **Peace**


	15. Chapter 15

I keep looking at the young boy , his cold, lifeless body leaves me with many doubts.

I'm getting a little itchy in my nose again.

I feel a presence behind me, I turn around and see that it is Sigrid, Anna, Elsa and Kristoff.

\- Are you all right, General (Y/N)? You've been here in the dungeon a long time.

I nervously turn my eyes to point to the body.

Anna, horrified, screams out as she understands my message.

\- It's not possible, he's dead! - exclaims Anna before hugging Kristoff with all her might.

\- How is that possible?, no one can come in here - Sigrid go to the body to analyze it. Takes the floor again:

\- There is no physical damage, I will call the doctor, maybe he drunk some poison, ask them to leave here, we will give you the results later.

We all left the place waiting for the results in the corridor, one of the guards leaves his post on Sigrid's orders to call Arendelle's doctor.

After a few seconds the guard arrives guarding Dr. Anton, a middle-aged man in a gray suit, along with his leather briefcase where he carries all his work tools. Both enter the dungeon.

\- Anna, Kristoff, you don't have to stay here, I'll stay with (Y/N) to wait for the results - orders Elsa.

The couple do not contradict the queen's order and leave the place.

\- Everything will be fine (Y/N) - Elsa comforts me as she gently hugs me, her hands running all over my hair. I can smell the perfume on his neck, it relaxes me momentarily.

It took about 15 minutes for Sigrid and Dr. Anton to come out and give us the results.

\- There is no explanation for the cause of his death - says the doctor.

\- Are you sure about this? - I say in a trembling voice.

\- Sure, we did all the tests possible, we don't know the cause of his death - Sigrid responds decisively.

\- Good work, you can go - I command

"She'll come for me", I can't stop thinking about it, who would come for him, if came, where did she come in, how come he didn't leave any trace?.

The itching in my nose is stronger.

\- I have seen that you have a lot of itching in your nose - Elsa tells me as she watches me try to relieve the small burning that my nose produces.

\- I know, this is awkward.

\- You haven't had itching in another part of your body?

When I hear her question, I stop my actions, concentrating all my senses to perceive if there are other places in my body that cause me discomfort. The burning of my nose returns.

\- No, just my nose - I scratch it again.

\- This is not good, come with me - Elsa takes my hand to guide me.

We enter one of the rooms of the castle, is the royal library of Arendelle, a red room composed of wooden shelves located in the corners of the room, there are many books in this place, in some cases it is necessary to use a scale to reach the books that are in height. Elsa easily retrieves a book that is at her chest level.

\- Let's go - Elsa tells me as she puts the book in her purse.

\- Where to? - I say something uneasy.

\- You just follow me, it'll be just you and me.

We go to the stable and take some horses, as they leave, they gallop at high speed through the city towards the forest.

After a few hours riding we arrive at an isolated area of the city, this is another point of the forest that I have not visited before, a few trees and a lot of meadow.

Elsa gets off her horse.

\- This is the place.

-What's this? - I ask.

\- Come here.

I get off my horse and walk until I am in front of Elsa's eyes, noticing a slight worry on her face.

She takes some stones and forms a circle around me, then takes out the book and reads it carefully.

Elsa pronounces the following words:

"I invoke all the angels and the saints, I address you, O Creator.

I ask for your blessing, your protection and your intersection.

It separates the spirit from the body of (Y/N), expels the demon that dwells within it,

keep him away from any evil force."

After this, I felt a strong pressure in my chest, I felt that my heart was going to come out of my body. But it was something much stranger.

A dark light emanates from inside my chest to the outside.

My hands are shaking, I look at Elsa and I feel that now she looks calmer and more confident about what is happening.

The light rises to my eye level and slowly takes on a spectral human form that is difficult to recognize as it continues its metamorphosis.

When the light finish, my expression is obviously one of amazement, took my form, it's like looking at myself in the mirror, but in a darker way, the tone of her skin is grey, him eyes are burgundy and him lips are black, a Gothic version of myself.

The spectre does not utter a single word, silence is its ally, he notices my expression of confusion.

After a few seconds, break the silence:

\- I see that at last we meet personally (Y/N), I introduce myself, my name is Vördr - he bows his body to me in the form of reverence.

\- Vördr? you're the demon who's been with me since that day I escaped from the orphanage, that woman with the sinister, red-eyed smile who put that curse on me... Now I remember... YOU TOLD ME TO KILL EVERYONE IN THE ORPHANAGE, YOU CONTROLLED MY HANDS TO THROW FIREBALLS!

\- (Y/N), please calm down - asks Elsa scared.

\- I can't Elsa, I haven't stopped thinking about all the innocent people I've killed because of this entity! - some tears come out of my eyes.

\- It's not what you think - says Elsa - Vördr is not to blame, he is your guardian spirit.

\- My guardian spirit?! This thing can't be my guardian spirit! - I scream louder.

Vördr has a superb laugh.

\- I see you have a bad memory (Y/N), I saved your life the other night, I woke you up so you could defend yourself against that assasin who wanted to kill you.

\- Do you think that will convince me that you're my guardian spirit? I'll kill you with my bare hands!

I take off my glove and make a gesture of wanting to throw a fireball, but to my bad luck I couldn't do anything.

\- What... what's going on?! - I exclaim.

\- You can do nothing (Y/N), I am the one who gives you the powers, thanks to me you can become a demon, thanks to me you have made a name for all the kingdoms. Thanks to me you were able to rediscover the power of creating fire and controlling inanimate beings, I have given you all the instructions on how to use them through dreams, don't you remember?

He are right, that night, after King Ragnar appointed me as a crossbowman officer, I had a very strange dream: I saw myself as a child snapping my fingers and creating little flames of fire. The next day I tried to replicate it and my impression was greater when I knew that if I could do it, in the following weeks I dreamed of the different ways of invoking fire in my hands, all thanks to Vördr.

I see Elsa outside the circle, with the book in her hand and her serious gaze.

\- How did you know about this, Elsa? - I ask.

Elsa's face changes drastically to a more melancholy.

\- My grandfather... also suffered a curse, he had a demon living with his soul, he suspected you were cursed, you showed all the signs of being cursed: the voice in your head and the strong itching in your nose. I knew with the family sorcery book I'd find a way to get it out.

\- You are a lucky man (Y/N) - says Vördr - you have a very intelligent woman at your side, I know you will make her very happy when you are married.

I blush with what Vördr said, he has been in my mind all this time and has lived with me all the most important moments of my life...even the most intimate moments I have shared with Elsa.

\- We have to go back, it's getting dark and everyone will worry about us.

\- You too, let's go back.

\- What about you, Vördr? Can spirits live without a body? - asks Elsa as she rides her horse.

\- Unfortunately the spirits cannot live without a body, but I would like to ask (Y/N) to return to her body, I will not interfere in your actions in the least.

\- What do you think (Y/N), do you agree? - asks Elsa.

\- All right, you've been with me since I was a kid, I'll be able to spend the rest of my days with you if I have to - I smile sincerely.

\- I knew you could trust me again - says Vördr before he became a light and returned to my chest.

I get on the horse and follow Elsa back to Arendelle.

* * *

\- Elsa, (Y/N), where have they been? - asks Anna, alarmed by our absence.

\- Leave them alone, Anna. They needed a moment alone. Am I right, Elsa? - Kristoff asks, implying something.

Elsa blushes too much.

\- No, no, we just went to... do something - answer by hiding what happened.

\- It's okay, sis, let's not debate the obvious - laughs Anna.

Sigrid quickly interrupts Sigrid accompanied by Dr. Anton to the corridor where the four of us meet.

\- General (Y/N), General (Y/N)! - Sigrid exclaims worried.

\- What's going on?

\- General, you have to come with us to the dungeon, there's something you must see.

I rush as fast as I can to the dungeon, remembering that the young assasin body still lies locked up.

Upon entering the dungeon, Dr. Anton discovers the young man's chest, showing some marks on his skin, as if someone had broken them with a knife, from a distance you can see an "M" and a "G".

How did this happen? - I ask in alarm.

\- We don't know, general (Y/N), after doing the tests this morning, I came back for another exam and saw that your chest was bleeding, finding me with this thing you just saw -  says Dr. Anton.

\- Anybody else come in here?

\- No one, General - says Sigrid - the guards have been guarding the entrance all day, there's no way anyone could have attacked this boy.

\- "Mother Gothel", Vördr tells me in my head, "Please ask Sigrid and Dr. Anton to leave, I have something important to tell you".

\- If I may, Sigrid and Dr. Anton, I would like to be alone here, I would like to analyze the marks if you will allow me.

\- As you say, my general - they say in unison as they square up in front of me.

They both leave the dungeon and leave me alone in the room.

After a few minutes, Vördr, converted into light, comes out of my chest and takes my form again to communicate with me.

\- Now tell me, who is Mother Gothel?

* * *


	16. Chapter 16

\- I repeat you Vördr, who is Mother Gothel?.

Vördr keeps his eyes on mine.

\- She calls herself Mother Gothel but her real name is Gothel, she is a witch well known in the world of sorcery, she has been wandering around this world for over 400 years in search of souls in order to catch her youth and stay alive.

\- There are many things I still don't understand. What role do you play in all this?

\- Mother Gothel has under her power many spirits, we are neutral entities, we receive orders to enter the bodies of the most emotionally sensitive people, we slowly weaken their souls so that later she can claim it and keep it for herself.

\- But what about my transformation?

\- Each spirit has a special ability, mine is to turn you into a demon, my former victims were horrified and left society, it destroyed them emotionally, the perfect moment for Mother Gothel to catch the souls. But your case is different, you used the transformation for your own personal gain.

\- I don't understand, you told me you were my guardian spirit.

\- In part I am, I have guided you and even protected you so that later Gothel will come for you.

\- That wouldn't explain why he wanted to kill me.

\- There is something that mother Gothel will not be able to fight and that is love, the negative effect of the spirits is only fought with love, the day we went to Agder and you attacked Hans, Elsa declared her love for you, your feelings were reciprocated towards her, from that day I am only a spirit who lives in your body under your orders.

\- So you mean, she won't be able to claim my soul.

\- Exactly, the best thing for her is to eliminate you so that I can serve her again and control other souls.

There's a little silence between us.

\- Tell me Vördr, why did you ask me to kill all my friends at the orphanage that night?.

\- I didn't do it, it was you, I just followed your wishes.

\- What are you talking about?

\- I'm inside you (Y/N), I know all your memories and you didn't have a very good childhood apparently.

\- You're lying, the caretakers were very good people!

\- You can't lie to me, you know those kids always insulted you to annoy you. You were a child and those things affected you too much.

\- But... that's not a reason to kill them all.

\- By your logic back then, it was the right thing to do, you wanted revenge and you got it. You suppressed all the negative memories when you lived in the orphanage, so that the guilt wouldn't come back to you.

-You lie, it's a trick, I won't fall for your games...

Without being ordered to, Vördr returned to my body.

I come out of the dungeon thinking, ask one of the guards to remove the body and give it a holy burial.

Many questions are in my head, but the one that worries me the most is what happened that day at the orphanage.

\- I didn't want to kill them, this is Vördr's doing.

Something comes to mind...

* * *

\- You're a thief!

\- You deserve your sentence!

\- You have to give it back!

I remember being accused of stealing a cookie that belonged to another child, they came into my room to beat me up. When they finished, they left me alone, I was bleeding and my ribs shattered

* * *

I remember that from that day on, I was a very frightened, shy and cowardly child. I accumulated a great hatred for these people and I think that yes, deep down I wanted to end their lives.

I have no desire to enter my room, I squatted in the hallway weeping as I remembered that day.

\- I'm a monster.

\- What happens (Y/N)? - I hear Elsa's sweet voice.

I don't answer, I stand the crying.

\- Come on (Y/N), you can tell me - Elsa is bending over.

I give a little breather before I speak.

\- I learned something about my past, Vördr told me that the day he entered my body it was really me who killed everyone in the orphanage.

\- Did you really want it? - he asks me.

\- I think that yes, deep down I wanted that to happen, many of the children bothered me, they hurt me emotionally, I wanted justice, not revenge.

\- Why didn't you tell me that before? - Elsa embraces me with all the tenderness that characterizes her.

\- I repressed him, Vördr told me, he is in my mind and can see all my memories.

\- Don't be sorry (Y/N), you're not a bad person, you were hurt, anyone in your situation would have done the same thing if they had the chance.

I look at Elsa with a certain incredulity.

\- Are you justifying my actions?

\- Don't get me wrong, I'm not justifying anything, I'm not the one to judge you, I'm just saying what happened. No one is perfect, we all make mistakes, but I am glad to know that you are a person who is aware of your actions, and don't forget, I will always be here for you, you can always count on me - Elsa kisses me on the cheek for a long time.

\- Thank you, Elsa.

\- Come, I'll you to your room.

I open the door and immediately remove the sheets from my bed to lie on it.

Surprised, I see Elsa snuggling up next to me.

\- What are you doing? You can't be here. They'll find out.

\- I don't care - answers Elsa as she hugs me more tightly - we will soon get married (Y/N), the people of the castle will have to get used to this, we will sleep and wake up together for the rest of our days.

Elsa puts her head on my chest, my heartbeat is racing.

Suddenly Elsa's body is on top of mine, her beautiful, pale face is inches away from my face. I remove the tufts of platinum-plated hair that prevent me from appreciating his face in the moonlight that enters through the window of my room.

The incoming light makes me admire her defined and slightly blushing cheekbones with more precision, with my fingers I caress them tenderly, the softness of her face makes me get much closer to her and I kiss her passionately on her red lips.

We separate very slowly, we both want this moment to be eternal.

Elsa rests her head on my chest again, instinctively I cross my arm to rub her back, with the other one, I take her hand that is on top of one of my pecs.

I close my eyes...

I found the perfect position.

* * *

\- (...) "wake up", "wake up"! - I am interrupted by Vördr's voice echoing in my head.

\- (Y/N)! - I hear Elsa's desperate scream.

I open my eyes all at once.

I can't believe it, it's her, she's here... her sinister smile, her curly black hair, she's mother Gothel!.

\- (Y/N) help! - Elsa screams in Mother Gothel's arms, holding her hostage.

\- What are you doing here?! - I ask the woman in the burgundy dress.

\- Is this how you treat your guests, dear? - she says to me in a mocking tone.

\- I'm not here for your games. Release Elsa immediately!

\- I won't, you have something that's mine.

\- You mean my soul? It's yours, just release Elsa.

Mother Gothel shows a superb smile, does not answer my request.

Seeing Elsa trying to get out of the witch's arms, I remove one of my gloves and attack Mother Gothel with a small flame.

She releases one of her arms and extends the palm of her hand, the fire easily enters her hand, I didn't hurt her.

The door opens, Anna and Kristoff look out to find out what's going on. Anna's expression says it all.

\- Elsa! - Anna makes a small movement with the intention of attacking Mother Gothel, but Kristoff holds her back.

\- It won't be that simple, dear - Mother Gothel resumes her conversation with me - I will deliver your beloved to my lair, ask Vördr, he knows where he is located.

Mother Gothel rises and flies through the window.

I feel helpless, she kidnapped Elsa in front of everyone and I was unable to defend her.


	17. Chapter 17

I can't look into the eyes of Anna and Kristoff who are still in the room, I don't have the courage to tell them that this is my fault, Mother Gothel took Elsa away in front of everyone.

Anna hugs me tightly.

\- Don't be sorry (Y/N), it's not your fault(...)

\- Yes, Anna is! - I interrupt abruptly - they took Elsa away in front of my eyes! I couldn't defend her!.

\- It's not your fault, we'll get her back - Kristoff says with conviction.

\- What makes you so sure, Kristoff? - I ask helplessly.

\- Because we got you back when Hel's mercenaries took you to Agder - answers Anna for Kristoff.

\- But we need to know who that woman was and who Vördr is - insists Kristoff.

Before I could open my mouth, Vördr came out of my chest to once again take my form, but this time in front of Anna and Kristoff.

The reaction from both of them was as I expected, but Anna, unlike Kristoff, was not so scared, perhaps she remembered her grandfather's case, as Elsa had told me.

\- It is a pleasure to meet you - Vördr makes a bow - Princess Anna and Count Kristoff.

\- Are you Vördr? - asks Anna trembling.

\- So it is, princess, I am Vördr, the spirit who has been living in (Y/N) for a long time.

\- I know you guys have a lot of questions and I'll be happy to answer them.

* * *

After 15 long minutes where Vördr told them details about his purpose in my body and his relationship with Mother Gothel, there was silence in the room.

I take heart and ask about the lair Mother Gothel mentioned.

\- Vördr, do you know where that witch's lair is located?

\- Yes - says Vördr solemnly - but it will not be easy to get there, it is located on the island of Vardo, an island full of witches, it is a suicide mission.

\- I don't care, I'd die for Elsa if I had to, this is my fault and I'd give my life as long as I get back to Arendelle safe and sound.

\- I admire your courage (Y/N), but there is another problem, we would arrive in a week if we left immediately, enough time for Mother Gothel's plans.

\- I've got an idea! - Grand Pabbie must have something to transport us to Vardo, it's a journey of a few hours.

\- I think it's an excellent idea Kristoff - says Vördr - (Y/N)'s memories weren't lying about you being adopted by a troll family. especially by Grand Pabbie who possesses powers every witch would wish for.

\- Then come on, there's no time to waste - says Anna as she punches the palm of her hand like a judge who sentences with his hammer.

* * *

\- You guys ready to go? - asks Kristoff in the sled, Olaf also comes with us.

\- We are ready - I answer with Anna in unison.

I carry my faithful crossbow with me, something tells me it will be put to good use.

Without delay, Sven leaves for the Valley of the Living Rocks, only Grand Pabbie can help us.

I have a strong anguish coming to me, not knowing anything about Elsa makes me feel guilty.

I won't be able to rest until I see her again.

* * *

It's still dark out.

We arrived at the valley, Sven was incredible, his strength and speed made it possible for us to get to the place quite quickly.

Everything is calm, it is a rather sinister place for trolls to live in, there are some withered trees and a thick fog.

As I was told earlier, the trolls are camouflaged as rocks with some moss tints.

Without warning, they moved from place to place and quickly took the form of trolls.

\- Kristoff's here! - they all swoop in on the blonde-haired man.

\- Please, let me go! I need to talk to Grand Pabbie! Elsa's in danger! - Kristoff tries to get away from her family.

\- Why do you always come to see Grand Pabbie and never to see us? - asks a young troll.

Anna can't help but laugh out loud at the innocent question.

\- I heard you say that Elsa is in danger - I hear a deep voice.

\- Grand Pabbie! - exclaims Anna, surprised - We are very happy to know you are here.

The older troll is approaching us, i looking at his prominent nose.

 _\- "Bow"_ \- Vördr commands me.

-Why? - I ask him quietly.

\- _"Just do it."_

Without questioning his order, I bow to the patriarchal figure of Grand Pabbie.

My head looks down, something tells me that Vördr has a special respect for the shaman of the trolls.

\- You must be (Y/N) - I feel a hand on my head.

I raised my head, and I looked him straight in the eye, he sees something in me, I think he knows about Vördr's existence.

\- Tell me, how can I help you?

Kristoff answers to the old man, already freed from all the trolls:

\- Great Pabbie, you once told me you knew how to avoid going great distances with just one spell.

\- Well, yes... but it's a very dangerous magic, you have a limited time, how far do you want to go?

\- To the island of Vardo - I respond with some resentment. The thought of Elsa being with that witch makes me feel helpless.

I sense a slight concern

\- Oh, I will gladly be able to use my powers, but I will not be able to send you to the island, I will only take you to the peninsula, the magic that emanates from that place prevents me from taking you further, you will have to find a way in, but be careful you will only have 3 hours before the spell returns you to this very place, try to leave alive, death destroys any spell.

What will happen to Elsa? - asks Anna.

\- Don't worry about her, you'll have to put this necklace on Elsa so that she can travel back with you - Pabbie give Anna a black crystal necklace.

I approach Olaf who is accompanying Sven inside the sled.

\- Olaf, you won't go with us on this trip, it's very dangerous, but you'll have a very important mission, you'll go back to Arendelle and tell Sigrid to send a fleet to Vardo, they'll destroy the island and burn all the witches, only then will they avenge my death.

\- What are you talking about, man? - Kristoff asks in confusion.

\- Vördr said it, it's a suicide mission and if anyone has to die it's me.

Anna comes to me and gives me a big hug, one I've never felt before, perhaps as a sign that it will be the last time we will be together.

I hear a slight sob from Anna, I embrace her very strongly, she has been like a sister to me, I will miss her a lot in the afterlife.

\- You will not die - I distinguish the words between his sobs - it must not be so, we will all return safely to Arendelle, to our home.

I release myself with delicacy and respect from his arms, wiping away the tears of his blue eyes.

\- It's time to go, Elsa is waiting for us - I say calmly.

Grand Pabbie brings the three of us together in a row, performs a kind of ritual accompanied by the other trolls who sing to the beat of the drums.

Without us being able to tell, a strong flash covers all around us. One second to the next we were a long way from Grand Pabbie.

The atmosphere is very different from the valley, you can appreciate the lack of vegetation next to moss and lichen, the worst thing is the cold glacier that invades the place, it is almost unbearable.

We walk a few meters until we reach the end of the peninsula, in the distance you can see the small island of Vardo, the waves hit the rocky area nearby, the sea breeze from the ocean welcomes us.

\- Well, how do we get there now? - asks Kristoff.

\- I don't know - answers Anna trying to protect herself from the cold by placing her hands on her chest.

As if it were a sign, there is a small boat 10 meters away from us, that will help us perfectly to get to the island, there is no time to lose.

As we all get on, I take the initiative and paddle at full speed, the sea is calm as we go in, so we'll get there faster.

* * *

We are already a few meters from the island, the waves are becoming more and more dangerous, a clear sign that the energy that Vardo emanates is very powerful.

\- _"You're doing well, you know row"_ \- Vördr says inside my head.

As soon as I arrive on Witchs Island, I ask Anna and Kristoff to give me a moment alone in the boat.

\- All right (Y/N), don't forget that we don't have much time to rescue Elsa - Anna tells me.

\- Tell me Vördr, why did you ask me to bow to Grand Pabbie?

 _\- "I have great respect for him, he is one of the few trolls who dominates much of the magic in the world, if i had my own body i would have bowed."_

\- You're a good guy despite everything Vördr, I've come to appreciate you as the younger brother I always wanted to have.

 _\- "Why should I be the younger brother? I've lived longer than you."_

\- I love you, little brother.

 _\- "Shut up, we have to rescue your future wife."_

I have a naughty little laugh, I'm ready to tour the island of Vardo.


	18. Chapter 18

Vardo is completely covered with snow, unlike the peninsula, something quite striking considering the distance of approximately 1 hour of an hour it took us to get here-

The island seems deserted, except for a gigantic rock that runs all over the island, similar to a mountain, which will make it difficult for us to find Mother Gothel.

\- Where do we start? - Kristoff asks with a resigned tone.

\- It would be better to ask Vördr - says Anna.

Again, Vördr comes out of my chest and as it is the natural procedure, it takes my form.

\- Okay, buddy, where do we start?

\- We have to go through the rock, its lair is just around the corner in a cave, but be careful, we will meet many witches, so be ready to fight.

The minutes passed, supported by Kristoff and his experience in ice climbing, we were able to reach the top of the rock with great ease, except Vördr, as he is a spirit can fly, he warning us of possible attacks.

\- Are you all right, Anna? - I ask him as I observe his shortness of breath.

\- Yes... yes... yes... there's no time to waste.

We look straight ahead, we just have to go down the rock and we can discover Mother Gothel's lair.

Vördr makes a gesture to stop us moving forward, apparently he saw something.

\- This is not good - he says in a concerned tone.

-What is it Vördr? -Kristoff asks.

\- They are three witches - he answers with conviction.

I don't see anything - contradicts Anna.

\- They're hiding, they're invisible.

\- How do you know that? - I ask him with some concern.

\- I can see them, they're approaching slowly, so you'd better get ready.

Before we could be on our guard, I feel a blow to my chest. I'm falling to the ground.

\- It's a trap! There's another witch!

I quickly carry my crossbow, but I have nowhere to aim.

\- To your left! - I hear Vördr's cry before I feel the impact of boots.

I turn around a few times until I'm upside down, my gun is out of my reach.

\- Agh! - I hear Kristoff's groaning.

\- Help! Help! - exclaims Anna. From one second to the next she is in heaven, but not on her own, it is as if a strange force had carried her to the top.

\- Show your faces, cowards! Vördr screams in anger.

The witches became visible at Vördr's command.

One of the witches is in front of me, pointing her hand at me, one movement and this could be the end of me.

I covertly see that Kristoff is also threatened by a witch.

All witches are the same, with dark complexions, white hair and white dresses.

Mother Gothel sent you here?! - Vördr asks indignantly.

\- That's right, she knows you're here, she sent us to give you a little lesson - the woman who is just a few steps away from Vördr answers.

\- But not before he takes us to the Princess of Arendelle to keep Queen Elsa company - cries the witch in the skies, levitating and holding Anna.

\- I won't let them take her away! - Kristoff tries to help his beloved.

Without any mercy, the woman in front of Kristoff moves her hands to form a spell and throws it at the ice picker, her body is ejected backwards and falls back very easily.

At that very moment, with everyone distracted, I get up and pounce on the witch in order to take away precious seconds so that she can't prepare a spell and recover my crossbow.

\- Vördr, are you ready? - I ask my guardian spirit, he knows exactly what I'm going to do.

I shoot at the skies where Anna meets the witch. The princess turns her body to her right to avoid the impact of the arrow on her, as a result of which the shot hit the shoulder of the woman in the white dress, causing her to scream and bleed in pain, releasing Anna to remove the arrow.

Anna falls, but Vördr manages to fly and dodge the witch in front of him, anticipating the exact place where her body would hit the ground, catching the Princess of Arendelle without any problem.

In the meantime I reload my crossbow and shoot the witch who had previously pounced on me. The woman squirms in pain, I hit her in the leg. Then, I reload again and shoot the witch who guards Kristoff on the ground, cruelly the arrow pierced his entire arm, causing the blood to flow freely.

\- This won't stay like this, they won't get out of here alive - says the leading witch. At once they all fly through the skies, some still with their wounds unhealed.

\- Are you all right, Anna? - Vördr asks the princess in his arms.

\- Yes, thanks Vördr - she smiles a little nervous.

\- Those witches managed to slow us down, we must speed up the pace, we only have an hour left before the Great Pabbie spell returns us to the Valley.

We run at full speed to the other end with the intention of going down.

Going down is always easier than going up, we were guided by Vördr and his knowledge about this place, in a matter of minutes we arrived at what appears to be a cavern.

\- This is the place - says Vördr.

\- Do you think my sister's there?

\- I'm sure Anna, I'd better get back to the body of (Y/N), I'll be more useful inside it.

Vördr becomes the dark light and enters my chest, I must admit that he is no longer as uncomfortable as he was the first time.

\- Well, get ready and always be behind me - i order.

We enter the mouth of the cave, when walking a few meters the place becomes dark, I remove one of my gloves and I create a small flame in my index finger to illuminate.

The cavern becomes wider as we walk, as we look up we can see huge icicles pointing directly at us.

The cold seizes the place every time, possibly a bad omen that Elsa is trapped in this place at the hands of Mother Gothel.

We see a light in the distance, we run at full speed, we are getting closer and closer to finding Elsa.

My eyes open when I see such a place: the frozen floor and the ice walls are still the same way as the cavern.

I dislumbrate Elsa lying on a bed made entirely of ice, around her there are many ice stalagmites coming from the floor with small spikes in a diagonal position, crossing that place would practically mean death.

\- Elsa! - exclaims Anna when she sees her sister lying down.

\- Not Anna! - Kristoff tries to contain his beloved, but it's late, Anna has already taken her distance from him.

From the floor we can see how a figure emerges, it seems to be one of the demons that Mother Gothel has at her mercy.

The demon is a being of great height with an abundant blue fur, has horns and white eyes.

\- It can't be, it's Ymir, now it's in Mother Gothel's hands - Vördr says with surprise.

I run to where Anna is. Ymir raises his arm and prepares to attack Anna with great force.

Anna's in shock, she can't move her legs.

Before that demon attacked her, I positioned myself in front of him, taking the whole hit. I'm falling at the other end of the cavern.

\- (Y/N)! - screams Kristoff.

Anna surprised, runs for Kristoff's protection, unfortunately Ymir is behind her steps.

Sore, I take out my crossbow. I will try to cover the arrow of fire with my bare hand, like that day at the training camp.

The flame that the arrow emanates is amazing. I'm aiming at Ymir who's got his back to me.

The arrow is heading for that blue demon with precision.

Ymir receives the impact of the arrow on his back, causing him to release a great cry of despair. His body is so big that he cannot remove the arrow that burns every time inside his body.

As a last resort, Ymir falls backwards, there is a loud roar, to his bad luck the arrow is embedded inside his body, causing Ymir to die immediately.

\- _That was close._

\- I know, man, this isn't gonna be easy.

I turn to see Elsa who is still lying on the ice bed, walking a few steps restlessly, that Mother Gothel doesn't show up is a bad sign.

To my bad luck, I hear his voice.

\- I didn't think you'd get here so soon, dear. It must have been a very exhausting trip. Don't you feel like something?

\- Enough with the Mother Gothel games, return Elsa to us at once.

\- If you want to, but you must fight me, alone, without help or powers, you must get rid of Vördr. Understood?.

\- All right, I'll do it.

- _What are you doing? Are you crazy? Don't let it happen, she's playing you..._

\- Get out of my body Vördr - I interrupt - that's an order.

Vördr comes out of my body and approaches where Anna and Kristoff are, just behind my position.

I get rid of my crossbow and throw it away.

Mother Gothel conjures up two swords with her hands, one she keeps for herself, the other she throws to the ground and kicks her to me.

When I pick up the sword I ask him:

\- What guarantee do I have that you won't use your powers against me in this fight?

\- I give you my word, dear, that should be enough for you.

I grimace, I must be attentive to his every move.

\- What are you waiting for, dear? Come and attack me.

I take the sword with my two hands, raise my arms until I see the hilt.

I run uncontrollably towards Mother Gothel, the desire to end it motivates me a lot.

But unexpectedly Mother Gothel gets ready, and inches before I can attack her, she makes a circular motion with her sword and strikes mine with great force, causing me to drop my weapon and fall from the impact.

-What was that?! - Kristoff exclaims worried.

\- Mother Gothel knows the art of swordplaying, has had a lot of time to practice, is a very difficult opponent to beat for (Y/N) - Vördr clarifies.

I quickly grab my sword and get up again, I'm against the clock, I have to beat it before the Grand Pabbie spell expires.

I attack Mother Gothel again, but this time it is different: Our weapons collide and produce the exquisite sound for the ear as is the striking of two metals.

I separate from her and resume my attack. She predicts my every move, it's like the sword is part of her body.

I take a big leap and attack with my sword in a horizontal position, but it's useless, Mother Gothel manages to defend herself without even making big moves, in fact she hasn't moved since we started this duel.

I take a few steps back to recover energy, this sword is heavy, I don't know how that witch can handle it so well.

\- That's all you got?, I thought being an agder officer would make you fight more - she says as he takes up the sword with one hand and maneuvers with it.

I can't respond, my breathing is irregular.

-You know, I'm getting sick of this, we'll be done with it once and for all.

Mother Gothel takes the sword with her two hands and for the first time, runs towards me.

I contain his first attack, but he immediately lowers his sword and stabs me in one of my ribs.

I fall to my knees. The pain is unbearable.

\- (Y/N) NO! - I hear Anna's high-pitched scream.

\- I seem to have won - says Mother Gothel superbly.

\- Don't be so sure, you damn witch - I tell with the sword in my hand.

With the last of my strength, I managed to stab Mother Gothel's stomach as she lowered her guard.

Mother Gothel releases a cry of pain, dropping her weapon to try to heal her wounds, but not before she conjured a spell to end my life.

Before he could attack me, Vördr intervenes by firing a flame of fire into his chest.

Mother Gothel is slowly burning.

\- You will pay dearly (Y/N), one day I will come back for you, but I will be left with the satisfaction that you could not save Queen Elsa, you will regret the rest of your days.

As the flames rush through her dress, she fades away. I won.

\- Dude, are you all right? - I feel Kristoff trying to get me up.

\- I'm fine, thanks for your concern - I drop my gun and get up.

Anna is horrified by my wound, which is opening more and more.

\- We have to take you back (Y/N), your wound grows bigger and bigger.

\- I can't, I have to save Elsa.

\- But...

\- Anna, I said it, I'd die for Elsa if I had to, and it's my duty to rescue her.

I stare into his eyes and can see the same reaction he did in the Valley of the Living Rocks.

\- What are you going to do? - Vördr asks me - you can't burn the ice that guards Elsa, the ice is connected to her, if you decide to use fire you might burn her too.

\- I'll cross the stalagmites and wake her up, Anna i need the necklace Grand Pabbie gave you.

\- But those things will go through your body - says Kristoff.

\- I have no choice, we don't have much time and it's the only option we have.

\- I'll go with you - Vördr returns to my body without even asking him.

I lift my sword and prepare to attack, the pain in my rib deepens more and more.

I'm running at medium speed. A few yards from the stalagmites I lift my sword and try to break the ice.

It's no use, the edge of my gun snapped in half.

I go back a few steps, despair invades my body, I can't think clearly.

I take my gloves off and run again.

I concentrate the fire in my hands and when I make contact with the stalagmites, the ice melts slowly. I hear a slight groan of pain from Elsa, take my hands off the ice to melt another stalagmite.

I melt what is necessary so that only my body can access it, trying not to inflict more pain on Elsa.

Thanks to my carelessness a small tip of ice touched my wound from Mother Gothel's gun, I am a few steps away from Elsa.

Once I managed to melt the last block of ice, I get close to the bed where Elsa is.

She's sweating, I'm probably killing her for my acting, I need to wake her up.

A sharp pain manifests itself in my rib, my wound opens up more and the blood comes out of my body.

\- Elsa wakes up - I say softly.

He's not reacting.

\- My love, wake up, come on.

Again, nothing.

\- What do I do? - I say to myself in grief.

\- _"Kiss her"_ \- Vördr suggests.

\- Are you crazy? This is not a good time, what do you suggest later. Abuse her?

\- _"Calm down friend, I say that all Mother Gothel's spells are solved with love, kiss her, maybe she'll wake up._

Following the advice of my guardian spirit, I kiss her beautiful lips with restlessness, the fulminating pain of my rib prevents me from kissing her any longer.

I fall to the ground and try to cover the wound with my hands so that it doesn't keep losing more blood.

I cry uncontrollably, I'll never see Elsa again, this is useless.

I have failed.

\- (Y/N), is that you? - I hear the most beautiful voice of all.

\- Yes, Elsa, it's me - I tell him with pain.

Elsa gets out of bed and sees me lying on the floor next to a pool of blood.

Intuitively Elsa melts all the ice stalagmites, allowing Anna and Kristoff to get closer to us.

\- Elsa... you need it - I offer her Grand Pabbie's black necklace.

Without question, he receives the necklace and tries it on his beautiful neck.

\- I need to heal your wounds - says Elsa.

\- It's late, I won't survive.

\- Don't say that (Y/N), we have a whole life ahead of us.

I close my eyes slowly, I am happy to know that on my deathbed my friends are with me.

\- (Y/N), don't go, please (Y/N), don't! - I hear Anna's voice in the distance.


	19. Chapter 19

-Where am I? - I ask when I wake up.

Everything is white, there is no object here, my clothes have changed, they are also white.

\- Hello, is anyone here?

Here... here... here... here - I hear my own voice echoing.

\- What is this, I never imagined the afterlife would be like this.

\- You are not yet in paradise (Y/N) - I hear a woman's voice, but I cannot see it.

-Who are you? - I ask something frightened.

\- My name is Hilda and I am a Valkyrie - I feel the voice of the woman behind me.

As I turn around with a fright, I dazzle a beautiful woman: with white skin, black hair and a sculptural figure, wearing a suit made entirely of feathers.

\- What am I doing here?

\- I'm here to take you, Odin asked me personally to guide you to Valhalla.

\- Are you serious? I will meet Odin?

\- Yes, you will enjoy all the pleasures, and you will train until the final battle comes.

A vision comes to me: as if I could see my body in Vardo, I see everyone crying, I have a lump in my throat when I see Elsa suffering that way, hugging my cold corpse in the hope of seeing me once again.

\- That sounds good... but I won't be able to accept your offer - I babbling.

\- What do you say? All warriors yearn to come to Valhalla, are you willing to refuse such an offer?

\- Not to be rude, but I don't think I'm ready, I think it was a bad idea to end my life so abruptly, I wouldn't be comfortable being in that place.

\- You are the first person who has said he does not want to go, I cannot leave you here, you leave me no choice but to take you to the underworld, it is a pity, Odin made an exception with you when considering you for his army.

\- Stop there Hilda - I hear Vördr's voice.

\- Are you Vördr? - asks the woman with black hair.

\- That's right, and I won't let you take (Y/N) to the underworld, he doesn't deserve this - I see Vördr emerge from the ground, he's right next to me wearing the same outfit as me.

\- What do you propose, Vördr?.

\- Take me - Vördr stands before her with conviction.

\- Why are you doing this? What is it about this mortal that makes you decide to make this decision?

\- I know him, he has a long life ahead of him, he will be more of a contribution to the world of the living than to this place.

\- What makes you think I'll accept your application?

\- You need a soul, in theory I am one, I have no body of my own, plus you have the ability to restore life, everyone wins.

\- Vördr, what are you doing? - I ask him worried - this is my problem, I must face the consequences.

\- (Y/N), I have been with you since you was 10 years old, you are not like the other victims I have had, you are different, you need to go back to the world of mortals, Elsa needs you, your friends need you and your future descendants need a father to admire and learn from.

\- Vördr this is not necessary, you must not do this.

\- Yes, I must, I am your guardian spirit.

\- All right Vördr, you'll come with me to the underworld, it'll be 9 days and 9 nights you'll travel until you reach the Gjoll River, there's no time to lose.

\- It was a pleasure to share with you (Y/N) - Vördr approaches me - I wish our relationship had been closer.

\- You was a friend, you helped me progress throughout my childhood, if it weren't for you I would never have made it to Vardo alive, you were really a great friend, you were a brother - I tell him with tears coming out of my eyes.

A strong embrace is created between us, a unique embrace, the embrace I could never give to Captain Enok before he died, who is surely sharing the pleasures offered by Odin.

Vördr separates me and pronounces his last words:

\- Take good care of Elsa, she's a good woman, make her happy, you'll never find anyone better than her, believe me friend.

After this, take a few steps back, allowing Hilda to approach slowly.

\- Well (Y/N), you will return to the world of the living, I hope you can take advantage of this new opportunity.

The woman moves her hands, my eyelids close against my will and I fall abruptly to the ground.


	20. Chapter 20

\- It moves - says Kristoff in the distance.

\- Is that even possible?

\- Yes Anna looks, he 's waking up.

My eyes open slowly, my vision is a little blurred, but it returns to normal.

Before he could react, a flash of light covers all four of us.

We've returned to the trolls.

A great deal of excitement was generated by the family of Grand Pabbie when they saw Elsa safe and sound, the mission was accomplished.

Bulda and the others are preparing for a big celebration.

Anna and Kristoff are welcomed as heroes by the smaller trolls, being carried around the Valley, leaving Elsa and me alone.

I'm looking down, snapping my fingers, trying to make some fire.

\- Is something wrong with you (Y/N)? - asks Elsa with the warmth and concern that characterizes her.

\- Vördr is gone - I tell him sadly.

-What do you say?.

\- I was in a kind of limbo, there was a woman there named Hilda, who said she was a Valkyrie, she offered to take me to Odin, but I refused.

\- Why did you refuse that? Every warrior's dream is to be in Valhalla.

\- Elsa couldn't do it, not knowing that you suffered in this world, I couldn't leave like this, I would never have forgiven myself.

\- What happened to Vördr? - she asks a bit excited to know the reasons for my return.

\- Hilda told me that in that case i would go to the underworld, but Vördr appeared and offered his life so that I could come back here.

I cover my face with both hands.

Elsa hugs me and stays like this for a while, massages my back. Vördr was right, there are no women like Elsa, I am very lucky to be with her. Of all the men in this world, she chose me.

\- Does that mean you don't have your powers anymore?

\- Exactly, I don't have them anymore - I'm trying to make fire again.

\- (Y/N) I am very sorry, but his memory will live in us forever.

I embrace my beloved with more strength.

\- Come, Anna and Kristoff are celebrating there - we see the couple having fun.

\- What are we waiting for? - I say to him with joy - I am so happy that you are with us again Elsa.

I kiss her beautiful lips, which have kept me captivated since the first day I met her.

* * *

We celebrated with the trolls the success of our mission, after a great banquet Elsa created with her magic a sled made entirely of ice, this because Olaf and Sven were not present and we needed to return to Arendelle.

\- Tell me again (Y/N), why did you send Olaf and Sven back to Arendelle? - asks Elsa as she moves her sleigh with her magic.

\- I asked him to order Sigrid to send a fleet to Vardo to finish off those witches.

\- Why did you ask him to do that?!

\- Simple, these witches must be exterminated, they have done much harm in this world.

\- But that doesn't give you the right to end them, they'll get revenge.

\- I knew perfectly well that I would die in Vardo, it was a way to avenge my death in that place.

We entered the Arendelle forest with great speed, Anna and Kristoff are in the back seats sleeping, they had a lot of fun, I still haven't given them the news about Vördr, thinking about him and his supposed suffering in the underworld makes me feel guilty.

On the way to the village there was silence, weariness affected us all.

When we arrive at the castle we can see the first rays of sunshine illuminating the place and the guards are happy to see us.

\- Your Majesty, welcome - receive the man in his green uniform and white gloves.

Upon entering the castle courtyard, Sigrid receives us accompanied by Olaf and an army formed to receive his queen.

\- Queen Elsa, General (Y/N) i glad to have you back - Sigrid bows to us.

\- Thank you Sigrid for this magnificent welcome, (Y/N), I beg you, the soldiers need a little rest and only you can authorize it.

\- All right my queen - I yawn - I authorize the day off for the royal soldiers of Arendelle, reducing the staff to a minimum for this day.

After this, we all deserved a break, it was a pretty exhausting night.

Let's go to sleep

* * *

It has been exactly two weeks since we returned from Vardo, the day after our return trip I planted an ash tree in the castle garden, symbolizing Vördr's presence here, this tree will keep us from bad luck.

\- General (Y/N)! - I feel interrupted by Sigrid in my state of meditation in my room.

\- Is something wrong, Sigrid?

\- Sorry to interrupt so early, but the fleet you sent to Vardo is back.

\- Thanks for the news, I'll be right down.

I look for my uniform inside the closet to prepare for the reception of all the brave men who participated in the witch hunt.

As I walk down the stairs I dislodge Anna, Kristoff and Olaf in the main room.

\- Good morning (Y/N)! - greets Kristoff as she notices me.

\- Good morning, guys. Did you have a good night?

\- That's right, I would have loved to sleep more, I haven't slept so well since we came back from fighting with Mother Gothel - Anna answers me.

\- Have you seen Elsa? Sigrid told me the soldiers came back from Vardo.

Are you serious? - asks Kristoff in surprise.

\- I saw her in her office - says Olaf.

\- Thanks, friend. I'll be right there.

I go to his office and knock on the door.

\- Elsa, are you there?

\- Go ahead.

\- Honey, the fleet's here from Vardo.

\- I'll be there right away.

I wait a few minutes outside the office wondering how many soldiers perished on that island.

Elsa leaves her office wearing her spring green dress.

We ran as fast as we could to the pier where Kai was waiting for us to meet the boat. Arendelle's tradition dictates that when a royal ship sails from the dock, the monarchs must receive the crew on their return as gratitude for representing the kingdom abroad.

It has been a long time since this tradition was applied and it was a novelty among the villagers who decided to watch such an event. Even Councillors Fredde and Harald were present for the occasion.

The ship that was anchored to the dock opens its doors for the crew to come down to their land, there was a great cry of joy from some people, but the great majority were confused, nobody really knew the reason for sending an army out of Arendelle considering that the kingdom is considered peaceful.

All the members of the royalty celebrate the arrival of the soldiers, but something is wrong: none of them are wounded, they do not appear to be soldiers who have taken part in a battle.

I slowly approach Sigrid to ask:

\- Sigrid, do you know how many were killed?

\- I was informed there were no casualties.

\- Are you sure about this? - I say surprised.

\- Yes, the soldier in charge of this mission mentioned that 91 witches were exterminated and none offered resistance.

-Did they end up with Mother Gothel?

\- No, according to the records, he wasn't on the island.

\- This is not good... History will not absolve us of all this.

* * *

There was a big reception party for the soldiers who participated in the trip, the royal cooks prepared an exquisite meal for everyone, there was music, dancing, it was a national holiday, it was decades since Arendelle had sent soldiers to fight.

Unfortunately, many residents criticized the sending of soldiers abroad, we were accused of fomenting violence and ending an era of peace that ruled Arendelle for many years.

I sincerely hope never again to have to send an army to fight, with the time I have been here my perception of war has changed radically: I no longer see it as a symbol of pride; if not quite the contrary, to send young people who do not hate to die for the whimsical decisions of their rulers does not seem to me to be a cause for pride.

I've learned my lesson.

When the party was over, I carried Elsa nuptially to her room, while I saw her face sleeping peacefully like a baby, her head bowed to her left and her slight smile seemed quite tender to me, it reflected her inner child.

When I open r door, I walk into your room for the first time and can see the striking triangular-shaped window of this place.

I put Elsa to bed and walk to the door so I don't wake her up.

\- Stay - I hear a slight whisper.

I turn around and see she 're staring at me.

\- I can't Elsa.

\- Please - she makes a little pout to try to convince me.

\- All right, I'll do it - I can't say no to him, his pouting is lovely.

I pick up the sheets and hug her from behind.

It's all peace and quiet.

* * *

 **Hello, I hope you liked the last published chapters, but unfortunately this fanfic is coming to an end. In the following chapters I will concentrate on the more "romantic" parts, so that this story has a happy ending, it will take me some time to write it down and close some of the gaps that have arisen.**

 **See you next time!**

 **Pd: Don't forget to follow my instagram mvniain**


	21. Chapter 21

Are you nervous, friend?

\- Yes, Kristoff, yes, I am.

\- Are you serious?

\- Come on, Kristoff, this is the tenth time you've asked me.

\- I find it hard to believe you're nervous on your first formal date with Elsa.

\- I know, man, I don't even explain it to myself - I tell him as I adjust my tie in front of the mirror.

\- Tell me Kristoff, how do I look? - I turn around to wear my formal suit.

\- You're looking good.

\- Thank you.

I'm leaving my room on my way to Elsa's room, taking her to dinner tonight on the banks of the Nidelva River.

I feel a little nervous, months ago we agreed to have our first formal date, we are about to get married and with all that has happened we had not had the opportunity to get to know each other better.

I knock on the door.

Before I could say a few words the door opens and I can glimpse Elsa with her braided hair, wearing a dark blue velvet dress with white dots similar to the firmament, her neck is the most striking thing about the dress: it is made up of feathers.

My heart won't stop beating when I see her.

\- Ar... are you ready? - I ask with a slight stutter.

Elsa laughs momentarily because of my nervousness.

\- I'm ready (Y/N), come on - offer your arm so I can interlock it with yours.

On the outskirts of the castle, a beautiful black carriage pulled by white horses awaits us.

\- You first your majesty - I open the carriage door.

\- Thank you, how thoughtful.

Once upstairs, the carriage begins its journey.

\- Where are you taking me (Y/N)? You haven't given me any details about our date.

\- We will have a delicious dinner by the river, I must admit that this was Anna's idea, she prepared everything for us tonight.

\- This is strange to me, I am always in control of all my activities.

\- You must try to relax and delegate Elsa, it is better for your health - I bring her body closer to mine to embrace her.

As we looked at the landscape that passed before our eyes, the one-hour journey did not seem so long.

On the way down, we could admire the beautiful surroundings of this place, decorated with candles in the trees and on the floor that point the way to a table carefully prepared with a bronze lantern on top, guarded by Kai and Gerda.

\- What's all this about? - asks Elsa, moved to the brink of tears.

\- It's what you deserve, you've spent most of your life locked up in the castle, I assume you've never had the chance to dine outdoors with the beautiful flow of the river.

I invite Elsa to take my hand. For the first time my hands touch her soft, delicate skin, running along her fine fingers next to mine. Since Vördr is no longer with us, I have adopted the habit of not wearing my leather gloves, which have been with me for many years.

We approached the above table to sit at our respective places.

\- Welcome Queen Elsa and General (Y/N) - Gerda welcomes us as Kai discovers a silver platter with a delicious lamb inside.

\- Thanks Gerda, this looks really delicious.

We both had our respective cutlery for dinner.

I raise my head and watch Elsa devour the lamb with elegance, her appetite has increased lately.

\- What's that? - she asks me when she notice that I'm watching her.

\- Nothing - a little laugh - I've never seen you like this before.

\- how?.

\- With such a voracious appetite, the first time I met you you ate so calmly, and now you look much more like Anna.

\- I know, I've had a lot of appetite in the last few months, too, I think i've gained some weight.

\- I don't think so, Elsa. You look the same.

We eat our food back.

At the end of the exquisite dinner, my arms go through the table so that my hands can make contact with his. I caress his knuckles slightly.

\- Elsa... You know, the day Vördr left, he said something to me that I've reconsidered these months, he asked me to make you happy and that I'd never find a woman like you. Since that Valkyrie gave me a second chance, I have only one goal in mind: to make you happy. But I have a question... Why me?

\- What are you talking about?

\- Of all the men that exist, whether they be princes or kings, why did you choose me?

I can see Elsa's face blushing gradually.

\- I liked you from the first moment you crossed the castle gates with Kristoff, from that day on I understood Anna: love at first sight does exist. I tried to avoid it, but I couldn't help but kiss your cheek when we said goodbye that night outside your room, since then my feelings for you have increased and continue to do so every time you are by my side.

My body shudders at the sound of this.

\- I'm so lucky to have you, I never thought my life would take another turn, at some point when I was an Agder soldier, I thought my life would end in battle and I'd never find love.

I squeeze his hands tightly. Elsa's face adopts a slight smile, as if she wanted to say something she has been hiding for a long time.

\- I have a surprise for you too, you're not the only one with secrets - raise an eyebrow in a seductive way - I have all the details ready for our wedding, I look forward to the day.

\- Elsa, are you serious? I asked you to delegate your activities to others.

\- I couldn't let someone else take care of this - release an angelic laugh - the wedding will take place in three more months, send invitations to all the friendly kingdoms, everyone knows about it.

\- So I was the last to know the date of my own wedding? - I ask indignantly.

\- That's right, it's a little payback for hiding all this dinner and the beautiful details of this place from me.

\- Well, looks like it's time to go, there's another surprise waiting for us at the castle.

\- Another one?.

\- Exactly, this dinner was a distraction so that everyone could decorate the castle.

\- What's the surprise? - Try to convince me with a pout.

\- I won't tell you.

\- Please.


	22. Chapter 22

\- psss ... (Y/N) ... (Y/N) ... wake up.

I open my eyes all at once and turn my head to the voice.

\- Olaf, what are you doing in my room so early? In fact, what are you doing in my room?

\- Today's the big day! - exclaims Olaf euphorically.

\- I know, I understand you're excited, but I need to rest.

\- I can't let you do that, Anna asked me to wake you up.

\- I really need to rest, I've been rehearsing the wedding all week - I cover my head with the sheets.

\- Do you think a hug will give you energy?

\- All right, Olaf, if you say so, I'll do it - i hug the little snowman. I hate to admit it, but this is really giving me energy.

\- You win, I'll get up, but I need you to come out so I can get dressed.

\- Whatever you say (Y/N)! - leaves my room with enthusiasm.

After several minutes of trying to regain my lucidity, I manage to get dressed.

As part of Arendelle's tradition, today I will have a pre-wedding ceremony, where I will cease to be a general , which will mean that Kristoff will officially cease to be captain, due to his incompatibility of serving in that position with that of duke. Months ago I made the decision of my successor who will be Sigrid and she will appoint the future captain of Arendelle.

After tidying up the whole room, I remembered that this will be the last time I will sleep in this place.

I close the door and head out to the dining room and then head for the training camp.

* * *

\- (...) it is general time (Y/N), that I name his successor - Kai commands me aloud so that all the soldiers present at the training camp can hear him.

\- I'd like to appoint Sigrid as my successor in office.

Sigrid, hearing his name, comes out of the line excited and walks straight to us.

As tradition dictates, I will have to give Kai my sword, which was designed for me, but which I never used because I preferred my crossbow which I left forgotten in Vardo the day I fought with Mother Gothel.

Upon receiving the sword, Kai takes the floor to continue the ceremony.

\- Miss Sigrid, do you swear on behalf of Queen Elsa and the kingdom of Arendelle to protect your nation with loyalty, firmness and ethics?

\- Yes, I swear - Sigrid answers seriously.

\- From this day forward, everyone should address you as their general, let everyone be aware of this measure - Kai gives the sword to Sigrid.

A loud applause is heard all over the place. Sigrid's eyes can't stand the excitement and she cries with happiness.

As I attended this ceremony, I remembered how I was appointed general, there was no great ceremony, it was a simple thing, by decree, as former general Reidum and his son Dyre had been expelled without honours.

I approach Sigrid to congratulate and embrace her on her new position.

\- Congratulations Sigrid, I know you will do a great job as a general, I trust your experience will help you to face this new challenge.

\- I can't tell you how grateful I am to you... (Y/N)! - let out a nervous laugh - this is strange, it will take me a long time to refer to you by name.

\- You'll get used to it - I give her a big hug.

After a few seconds of hugging, I speak again:

\- Well, I'll have to get ready for my wedding.

\- Wait - Sigrid tells me - we have something for you.

Sigrid gestures to one of the soldiers, who comes over and brings a crossbow with him.

This is yours - Sigrid gives me the gun - the soldiers recovered your crossbow in Vardo, it is our farewell gift from the army for everything you have done for us.

\- Oh, this is unbelievable, thank you - a few tears are coming out of my eyes.

\- You have to go, you have to prepare everything for your big day.

\- You're right, I'll leave right away.

* * *

\- (...) Please, Kai, I insist, I'm all dressed up.

\- No way sir (Y/N), you need to look respectable for the occasion - Kai tells me as she refines the last details of my outfit composed of a green velvet suit, white pants and black boots.

\- You look anxious (Y/N) - Kristoff laughs out loud.

\- Yes, I am. I'm surprised you not were so nervous at your wedding, Kristoff.

\- What can I tell you, many years of surviving outside collecting ice gave me a strong, calm character.

\- Please remember, my friend, you came to me in despair before you proposed to Anna.

Kai can't stand it and laughs at my comment, while Kristoff has a serious expression.

\- Your attire is ready, sir (Y/N) - Kai releases me after laughing.

As if it were a coincidence, we heard someone banging on the door.

\- Go ahead.

Olaf comes in anxious as usual.

\- You must go to the chapel - order the snowman.

\- I'll be right there, Olaf, thanks for the warning.

I'm leaving Kristoff's room where I was before. I walk slowly through the hallway of the castle. I stop for a few seconds in front of Elsa's room wondering how she will look in her wedding dress.

Before I waste any more time, I run to the chapel

* * *

I'm standing outside the chapel, the guests are inside waiting for us, I don't want our wedding to be conventional. I'll make this unique.

\- (Y/N), what are you doing here? - Anna barges in, escorting the queen.

My eyes instantly admire Elsa's beautiful dress.

\- You look beautiful - I approach her - I love your white dress, your hair looks just like on the day of your coronation.

\- How did you know what she looked like that day?

\- I saw your portrait in the hallway.

The light of the sunset illuminates her beautiful face, her blushing cheeks captivate me and speed up my heart.

\- What do you plan to do (Y/N)? - asks Elsa nervously.

\- I want this wedding to be unique, I'm not interested in following traditional protocols.

\- Well... it looks like I'm going in - Anna comes in without questioning my plan.

\- My queen, would you be so kind as to allow me to walk you down the aisle? - I offer my arm to guide her like I always do.

\- Of course you do - show a big smile.

We both open the doors of the chapel, as all the guests enter, they rotate their heads to contemplate such an unusual scene. I take advantage of this moment and kiss her on the cheek.

Elsa, on the other hand, greets everyone present. We hurry our way to the priest who is waiting for us.

The priest asks everyone to stand up. After a few seconds, speak up:

\- Dear friends, you have come to this Church for the Lord to seal and strengthen your love in the presence of the royal priest of Arendelle. So, in the presence of the Church, I ask you to tell us your intentions.

I hold Elsa's hands until I can stare through her transparent veil.

\- I, (Y/N) take you, Elsa, as my wife. I promise to be faithful to you in better and worse, in sickness and in health. To love and respect you every day of my life.

Squeezing my hands, Elsa says to me:

\- I, Elsa, take you, (Y/N) as my husband. I promise to be faithful to you in better and worse, in sickness and in health. To love and respect you every day of my life.

Then Olaf appears and gives the ice rings to Elsa and me. After the blessing by the priest the ceremony continues.

I gently place the ring on his ring finger.

\- Elsa, receive this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity.

Elsa, for her part, replicates the same process.

\- (Y/N), accept this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity.

\- By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride.

Facing Elsa, I gently lift her veil. There is a silence between us, the emotion invades us completely, making Elsa bite her lower lip trying to contain her tears.

From one second to the next I approach her and kiss her lips passionately, ignoring everyone around me and wishing this kiss would last forever.

Applause falls all over the chapel.

We walked to the exit slowly, watching everyone with their smiles and tears coming out of their eyes.

We tried to pick up the pace, but Elsa stopped me.

\- Don't go too fast - she say me as inhales and exhales, showing noticeable signs of tiredness.

\- Are you feeling all right?

\- Don't worry, I'll be all right.

As we left the chapel, a large number of people greeted us with shouts of joy.

We boarded our carriage to tour the town, just like Kristoff and Anna did on their wedding day.

* * *

\- Attention everyone please, I would like to make a toast to the new couple - proposes Hrolf at the party in the main hall of the castle.

Everyone raises their glasses, while we watch in our monarch seats.

People are having fun, there's music, dancing and food.

I see Lena approaching in the distance accompanied by a real-looking blond young man. They both bow before you talk to us.

\- Congratulations to both of you for joining in holy matrimony.

\- Thank you for your blessings - thank you Elsa.

\- Queen Elsa, Prince (Y/N), I would like you to meet my future fiancé Prince Matteus of Gotaland.

\- Nice to meet you, Prince Matteus - I say to the young blond man.

\- The pleasure is mine prince (Y/N), thank you for considering me on your special day, I sincerely hope you will be very happy together.

\- Thank you - we say with Elsa in unison.

The couple returns to the party.

I watch Elsa carefully, admiring every part of her, I repeat it to myself over and over again in my mind: I am fortunate to have the snow queen at my side.


	23. Chapter 23

Life as a monarch is not as easy as it seems, it takes a lot of courage to make decisions that can be adverse to the kingdom. I admire Elsa very much, on the outside she may seem like a helpless woman with many fears, but on the inside she is a very strong and brave woman, with a firm character worthy of her position.

The good thing about being prince consort is that all the inhabitants confuse you with a king, I find no difference between being prince consort and king, in practice they are the same.

It is very difficult to walk the streets of Arendelle without being intercepted by children who ask questions about the queen and the princess.

Today I am preparing to attend the inspection of soldiers by Sigrid with her new captain Lasse, a strong honbre with a large beard and long hair similar to the descriptions of the god Thor.

After feeding myself, I went straight to the training camp. Meanwhile, Elsa is fine-tuning the final details of her report that she has prepared for the Council. I don't like these meetings very much, too many hours are wasted on making a decision.

\- Attention!

They're all trained under the order of Sigrid.

Captain Lasse inspects each of the soldiers, checking the condition of their uniforms and the weapons they are in charge of.

There were no big news, everything was according to the established parameters, I will have to prepare a report for the Council.

After all the proceedings by the soldiers, I bid them farewell one by one.

It's time to lock myself in my office to write about the latest events.

* * *

\- I'm finally done! - I scream euphorically but feeling a certain tiredness in my tone of voice.

The 10-page report deals with military, commercial and diplomatic proposals. All this should be discussed in a few more minutes at the beginning of the meeting.

Unexpectedly I hear someone knocking on my door.

\- Go ahead - I say surprised.

Anna walks in with a notorious look of concern.

\- Is something wrong, Anna?

\- (Y/N)... Elsa feels sick, had severe pain and was taken to her room, she is being cared for by Dr. Anton.

I get up from my desk.

\- Thank you Anna, I'll be right there.

I leave with Anna in the direction of Elsa's room.

At the door of the room is Dr. Anton with Kristoff and Olaf waiting for us.

\- Well, (Y/N) are here doctor, say everything you have to say - Kristoff asks.

\- Well - clears his throat - Elsa felt some discomfort in both her back and pelvis, Gerda called me immediately when she saw her in that state.

There is a brief silence until Dr. Anton takes the floor again:

\- I don't know how to tell you this (Y/N), even I was shocked by it... Elsa was taken into labor... so congratulations (Y/N), you're a father.

A strong chill runs down my back, I felt for a moment that my soul was separating from my body.

Anna, Kristoff and Olaf take the same impression as me when they hear Dr. Anton's words.

\- Wow...wow...wow, wait doctor - try Anna to put some words back together - you mean you...Elsa, had a...baby?

\- That's right, princess, there's a new heiress for Arendelle. Gerda was the birth attendant, she's a very healthy baby.

\- Doctor, this takes us all by surprise. How come we didn't notice that Elsa was pregnant? - Kristoff asks.

\- I couldn't explain it clearly, but I think it has to do with her powers, the ice probably slowed down all the symptoms of pregnancy and the physical changes in her body weren't as noticeable compared to other people.

Surprisingly, Gerda leaves the room.

\- Dr. Anton, Elsa's fine. She wants to talk to you personally.

\- I'll be there right away.

Gerda leaves the room, allowing the doctor to enter and speak to the queen alone.

After a few seconds of navigating my thoughts, everything becomes clearer.

\- I'm such an idiot! -Elsa had several symptoms of being pregnant and I was unable to see him!.

\- What, you already knew? - asks Anna.

\- I noticed it when we had dinner on the banks of the Nidelva River, he told me that he had had a lot of appetite, and he felt that he had gained weight. Also at our wedding, when we crossed the aisle to get out of the chapel, I tried to walk faster, but Elsa stopped me, she felt very exhausted.

I look at Anna and I can see her face, a mischievous smile, her look tells me she needs to know something.

\- When did this happen?- she asks.

\- About What? - i replied.

\- You two were married a month ago, which indicates to me that you had sex before the marriage - Anna bow her head inquisitively to me.

My cheeks are blushing at his restlessness, Kristoff and Olaf are also expectant.

\- I'm not... I'm not answering that - I'm turning around to avoid showing the increase in my blush.

\- I never thought you were like that (Y/N) - Kristoff tells me - I always thought you were someone right.

I have no words to answer this, unfortunately I will have to endure the mockery.

Luckily for me, the door opens and Dr. Anton speaks to me.

\- (Y/N), Elsa wants to talk to you.

I enter the room, allowing the doctor to leave us alone.

I see Elsa lying down, I feel her face tired from childbirth. I can't help but look at the little creature in Elsa's arms, my mind is not yet ready to assume that I am a father.

\- Hello - I say softly.

\- Hi - answer tired.

I shyly approach her, my legs tremble as I look closer at my daughter.

\- How are you feeling?

\- I'm a little tired, I'm very surprised by all this, I had strong pains, I thought it was something worse, but knowing that I was pregnant and that I was going to be born made me so happy.

I have mixed feelings, a part of me wants to go back and prepare myself as I should, but I have to face this situation, I have lived through more difficult times than this.

\- Do you have a name in mind for her, Elsa?

\- Yes, I'd like to call her Iduna, like my mother.

\- I agree, if it makes you happy, so will I.

A smile appears on his face.

\- You want to hold her?

\- May i ?

\- Of course she is, she's your daughter, remember?

I approach Elsa to hold Iduna, my arms form a small cradle for her. Seeing her little face changes my mind about fatherhood.

\- You are beautiful - I tell my baby - I am your daddy and I will always be here for you, I will give everything to make you happy, no matter what it takes.

After spending a few moments with my little girl, something comes to mind.

\- Elsa, how are we gonna report this? We're gonna get judged.

\- We will tell the truth, we can not hide our daughter from the outside world, this happened once and the results were not good, I am not afraid of what they will say, people should know about the existence of Iduna, is the fruit of our love and her is the future heiress of Arendelle, so I asked Dr. Anton to give the news throughout the castle.

\- I admire you - I mean, no holds barred.

\- Why?

\- You have just given birth and you are already giving orders, you are a very hardworking person, I admire that about you, you leave nothing to chance, but as your husband I will ask you to rest. I want to see you relaxed and enjoying Iduna a little more - I place my daughter next to Elsa - I will take care of you.

\- Don't be so sure, the meeting hasn't been canceled, you'll have to go for me, I want you to take my report and take it to Harald, Fredde and Kai.

\- What?! You didn't ask to cancel the meeting?!

\- No meeting has been cancelled since my grandparents' time.

\- This isn't fair, you'll be here sharing with Iduna.

\- I know - she looks at me with her mischievous eyes - you'll know what it's like to be and live like a queen. You have no time to waste.

\- Whatever you say, Your Majesty, I'll come to the meeting at once.

I kiss her on the forehead and kiss Iduna's little hands, she looks calm next to her mother.

I'm leaving the room.

On the way out, Anna, Kristoff and Olaf hug me at the same time for a group hug.

\- Congratulations (Y/N) - says Anna excited.

\- Thank you all, please, come in, I want you to meet Iduna.

\- Iduna? - asks Anna, surprised.

\- That's right, that's your niece's name.

Tears come out of Anna's eyes as she remembers her mother.

\- I have to go, I have to go to the meeting.

\- Good luck with that, friend

\- Thank you Kristoff - I mean as I walk down the aisle.

It doesn't bother me to attend the meeting anymore, today my day has changed: now I am a father, I am glad, my daughter was born healthy and I will give my life for her and Elsa, they are my motivation to improve.

This is the beginning of a new story.


	24. Thanks

**Thank you for coming here, seriously, from the bottom of my heart, thank you for supporting me with your readings, your vows, your comments and for following this story.** **You don't know how much I appreciate your support, you gave me the motivation to finish this fanfic in the moments I wanted to stop writing.** **I hope you liked this story that I offered you and that you kindly decided to read.** **I have no more words for you.** **Only...** **Thank you.**


End file.
